A Smell So Sweet
by Two Hearts
Summary: A collection of lemon/smut/romance/dark oneshots featuring Sesshomaru and Kagome. Rated MA for sexual content! Viewer discretion advised. Some chapters will be canon others Alternate Universe.
1. Be Mine

Be Mine

Sesshomaru waited patiently for his prey to enter his domain. He had made careful plans in his favor that would prompt her to step willingly into his snare. He almost grimaced as his thoughts reminded him why he had to go to such lengths to get what he desired. He had asked Kagome, the beautiful, young, human miko, out on several occasions over the last few weeks assured of his success only to be shot down each and every time without fail. He was baffled. Never before had a female said 'no' to him and actually make good on her word.

Kagome's first rejection started a series of chain reactions that turned his lust into something more. At first he had tried to deny his growing feelings for his younger, half-breed brother's friend, but every time he met her chocolate brown orbs, he knew he lied and only succumbed to her charm deeper each time. He was confused and irritated less because of her rejection but more so of her less than complementary view of him thinking he wasn't the permanent type. He was both insulted and surprised by her insight; though, now it was different. He meant to play for keeps if only she would give him a chance.

That was when he recruited Inuyasha's help. At first his brother had refused claiming Kagome deserved better treatment than Sesshomaru could give her until his older brother revealed his intentions of mating the girl. Inuyasha knew how his friend secretly loved his older brother, so he grudgingly accepted to help Sesshomaru lure her to their mansion. He warned Sesshomaru what would happen if he dared hurt Kagome, though. So he called Kagome up asking her to come over to hang out with him to which she accepted without a thought. He almost felt bad for manipulating her this way, but if she would be happy in the end, his conscious be damned. Then he left, promising to stay away for the rest of the evening and night.

Kagome drove over to the Tashio residence feeling awe every time she gazed upon the mansion's magnificence. Her awe was a little dampened when she walked up the stairs to the front door and let herself in with the key Inuyasha's father had been kind enough to offer her so long ago. She had been friends with Inuyasha for as long as she could remember; though, she wasn't rich as they were, she was still treated as family.

Opening the door, Kagome couldn't help but remember how persistent Sesshomaru had been these last few weeks determined for some reason to have her in his bed. She didn't believe him when he had once told her his intentions were serious because he lied so easily, and he went from one woman to another as a bee would amongst flowers.

Though, he was a womanizer, she knew him to be an otherwise honorable demon who worked hard at his father's company and had always treated her with kind courtesy, until now. She couldn't count how many times she had been tempted to give in to his offer of carnal pleasure, but somehow she would always remember she wanted more from a relationship. She wanted love and commitment, something he could never give her, and she accepted that. She just wished he'd stop putting temptation in her path.

All of a sudden, she smelled something exotic in the air and took a deep breath to enjoy the heady scent with a smile on her face; though, she knew not where the smell was coming from. "Hey, Inuyasha? You here? What's that smell? It smells amazing."

Inuyasha didn't answer nor could she find the elusive dog eared friend of hers. She had started to get worried as she traveled through the first floor of the mansion then up the long stair case to the second floor intending to go to his room in an effort to locate him, but her thoughts were becoming hard to maintain as she reached the top of the stairs. Her body was getting hot and itchy. The smell was in her nose and further in her head it seemed. Her own clothes seemed to irritate her, every brush of her bra against her nipples torture, and her core oddly hot and wet. What was happening?

She was standing in a short blue skirt and white short sleeve shirt, so she couldn't understand how she could be so hot. She was tempted to take off some clothes in an effort to cool down, but she couldn't retain the thought as her mind seemed to fog, and a foreign need swamped her. She was sweating and panting by the time she got to an open door and a voice reached her. "Come in, koi."

Looking almost desperately for the one who spoke, her eyes landed on a tall masculine form. She had to blink a few times to put him in focus and force her brain to understand who she was seeing. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, glad to see someone, anyone. Taking a step towards him, she said, "There's something wrong with me."

He walked towards her saying, "I'm here." Then he gently grabbed her arm and she froze as need hit her hard in the stomach causing her to gasp in response. He put his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, and the contact made the burning need so much worse. She tried to tell him and push him away. "Worse…" she muttered, panting for breath.

She was barely aware of him picking her up and taking her into his room. Looking up she gazed at him beseechingly before she noticed his mouth. She didn't know when she reached up to kiss him, but she felt her lips crash into his and her arms encircle his neck as she tried to get closer. His silky hair brushed softly across her arms and she shivered and moaned at the gentle touch.

Sesshomaru was surprised at first of her ardor, but remembered the saffron candles he had lit on the first floor and groaned his thankfulness of her acceptance of him as need for this onna swamped him. He was a powerful inuyoukai and the effects of the candles had no effect on him, but still he burned for Kagome and finally he would have her, all of her. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for his deception. Ignoring this thought, he felt her breasts push against his hard chest, and Sesshomaru dominated the kiss, forcing his way into her mouth, tasting her.

She was like fire in his arms, her nails digging into his bare back, trying to get closer still. He felt her kick her legs out of his arm. He would have put her down, but her legs quickly rose to circle his hips, her core grinding into the bulge in his pants. He growled at her actions, breaking the kiss, hissing as he felt her wet heat scorch him through cloth.

"Sesshomaru, please," she panted at him, pulling at his hair, and grinding against him harder and faster seeking relief. She moaned in despair when relief was not forthcoming, the heat rising.

Seeing that the aphrodisiac was working strongly and swiftly through her small body, he knew only hours of orgasms could start to relieve her pain, and he was more than demon enough to give her just that. "I've got just what you need, koi."

Not being gentle as they were past that now, Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall in his sitting room by his door to his bedroom, pinning her there while he ravished her. Moving his hips in forceful circles against her core, he heard her cry out and buck wildly against him. Kissing her for just a moment, he forced her shirt and bra up revealing her plump breasts to his gaze. Leaning back he saw her normally white flesh flushed in a becoming pink while her nipples were erect and hard waiting for his manipulation.

Taking her left nipple into his mouth, he sucked hard causing Kagome to arch her back, offering herself to him in blatant invitation. Reaching down between their bodies, he forced his hand into her panties to feel her wet and creamy on his fingers. His light touch had her orgasming hard, his fingers drenched in her essence. He had to taste her. While she breathed heavily, finally still and eyes closed but continued to pant for air, he brought his wet fingers to his mouth, tasting her, groaning in delight. She tasted so sweet. He would have gone down on his knees for a deeper taste, but her agitated movements and words stopped him.

"It's happening again, Sesshomaru!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, grinding her pelvis into his once more in an effort to gain relief as heat scorched her again

Knowing she was in pain and needing him to take it away, Sesshomaru understood now was not the time for prolonged foreplay. He was heavy and ready for her as he ripped her panties and unzipped his pants, releasing his cock. They both groaned when he rubbed his massive length against her hot core. Moving his hips, angling himself just right, he thrust into her tight sheath powerfully, breaking through her maiden head. She cried out, but he could tell it was not from pain as she grinded her hips against his again.

He retreated before thrusting powerfully inside her again, feeling her walls constrict around him, trying to hold him inside her, but he kept moving, pounding into her. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from slamming into the wall, then his mouth was once more on her breast. She moaned and clawed at him egging him on. He felt her convulse, tightening around his cock almost milking him prematurely of his seed as another climax raced through her.

She bit his neck and he growled fiercely at the pleasure it caused him. Backing away from the wall, he moved her legs from around his waist to hang from his forearms as it allowed him to thrust more deeply inside her, bouncing her in the air to slide repeatedly down his long, thick member, her juices coating him and dripping down his balls.

This time she was kissing him with such passion, nipping at his bottom lip, demanding more of him, which he gladly gave. This time when she climaxed, she brought him with her, milking his seed as he buried himself to the hilt. After that he carried her the rest of the way to his bed and spent hours showing her many other ways he could make her body sing.

The next morning Kagome awoke to a twinge of pain between her sticky thighs and memories of all the sinful acts she and Sesshomaru had committed. She closed her eyes tightly trying to deny reality. 'How could this have happened?!' Then she felt him move behind her and kiss her shoulder. "Good morning, koi."

"Sesshomaru, what did you do?" she demanded, turning over to glare at him, a blush rising to her face at the sight of his naked chest.

He smirked at her rise in color. "Still embarrassed after all we've shared?"

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru! I would never…I'm not the kind…" Kagome tried to explain but became tongue tied to which Sesshomaru had a contrite expression upon his face.

"I wished to show you how I felt towards you," he started to explain.

"That smell!" Kagome gasped. "You drugged me!" she accused, growing angry and tears pricking her eyes at his betrayal. She tried to get out of the bed and run away from him, but he was faster, pinning her to the bed by looming over her and she could feel that they both were very much naked.

"Get off, you bastard!" she choked out with tears clogging her throat.

"Let me explain," Sesshomaru entreated in his low husky voice.

She shook her head violently and tried to throw him off, but he was far stronger than her, too. She had half a mind to blast him to hell, but his words sank into her betrayal filled mind.

"I would not have done such a thing had I not been willing and desperate to ask you to be my mate," he told her softly.

He felt her still beneath him and look up at him in surprise. "You want to…mate with me?"

"Yes," he told her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Deeply," he responded, kissing her lips softly.

She threw her arms around him, clinging to him and asked quietly but desperately, "Make love to me."

His breath caught in his lungs before he proceeded to make love to her as if he had not just spent hours deep inside her. He started by kissing her slowly, passionately. He cupped her breasts, circling the hardening buds with his thumbs, tempting him to feast upon her flesh once more. Moving his mouth to glide down her elegant neck, grazing his teeth gently on her pulse, he growled as her moan rent the air once more.

He felt as if his heart would swell from the love he felt towards her, knowing that this time he took her, it was because she wanted him to without the drug's effects clouding her senses. She arched her back eagerly as he bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth, suckling her gently knowing her flesh must be raw from his previous attentions. He felt her fingers against his scalp, heard her soft sighs of pleasure, and trailed his questing lips lower to kiss along her sternum, down to her navel before swirling his tongue there making her quiver beneath him. When he moved lower, she pushed at his shoulders. "Not there," knowing he had done so many times before but still shy.

Smiling up at her reassuringly but determinedly, he said, "Yes there," and he forced her legs wider and wrapped his lips around her wet sex and she bucked beneath him voicing her pleasure, her hands wound tight in his silver locks. Placing a forearm across her hips to keep her still for his exploration, he glided his tongue between her wet lips before suckling on the sensitive nub.

He felt her squirm and writher beneath his hold, her musky scent intensifying, intoxicating him, her taste divine on his tongue. "Please!" he heard her whisper hoarsely. In answer, he shoved his tongue inside her, rubbing his tongue against her inner walls with the rough appendage causing her to cry out his name as she orgasmed. He lapped up her essence greedily until she stopped moving, spent.

He loomed over her, making room between her thighs for his hips, his hard and eager cock nudging at her folds. She moaned and shook her head to gaze up at him with a pleading expression, passion still glazing her eyes. "I can't…too tired."

Kissing her gently, he lifted her right leg over his shoulder and entered her in one smooth motion, her walls closing around his cock like a vice. "Yes, you can. Take me, Kagome. Feel me deep inside you." He began a slow steady pump, letting her sore flesh become once more accustomed to his invasion. She moaned prettily for him, her breathing accelerating once more. She grabbed onto his shoulders, nails sinking deep as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

He could feel his balls ready to release his seed, but he held on, not willing to let go until she orgasmed again, so reaching between their bodies, he rubbed his thumb around the nub of her sex. Minutes later, thankfully she came crying out his name, and he let go of her leg and lunged towards her to sink his fangs deeply into the place where her shoulder and neck met, claiming her as his. He felt her reach her peakagain, clutching his head to her as his seed filled her womb once more.

Licking the blood that welled from the wound, he heard her murmur, "I love you, too, Sesshomaru."

His head rose sharply as he watched her smile brightly if tiredly up at him and warmth filled his heart for the love they shared. Then he drew her head towards his neck, leaning down and telling her huskily, "Mark me as yours, koi." He felt her kiss him where his shoulder and neck met before biting him, clamping her human teeth onto his flesh, making his spine arch as pleasure snaked down his spine in unbelievable waves, his cock hardening again. Finally he felt her teeth break skin, and he used his aura to scar the bite there so all could see to whom he belonged proudly when she had lay back upon the pillows.

"Again?" she asked breathlessly, his blood surprisingly invigorating to her, tasting tangy and delicious. She could feel her body respond weakly to his.

He turned over on his side, forcing her to do the same so he could spoon behind her, cupping her breasts in his palms. "No, Kagome. Sleep and rest."

Feeling treasured and loved, they both fell asleep content for the first time in what seemed like years.


	2. The Spice of the Gods

The Spice of the Gods

Kagome, dressed in a miko's garb, her hair bound in the traditional fashion, walked with a regal poise from her small village with her offering held tightly in her arm as the only sign of tension in her body. The villagers bowed their heads and shoulders to her in respect and for her day long journey to the temple of the Inukami on everyone's account. For days, they had been given words from other fleeing villagers, not from her own, carrying tales of rape and murder of entire villages. Bandits pillaged the surrounding land, and it was a matter of time before they found their way to her peaceful home.

Her mother had commissioned Kagome to go to the temple of the Inukami with a prized offering of cinnamon and told her to pray for their protection and his intervention. No one had ever laid eyes on the Inukami, but their belief in their deity was strong and unshakable. Normally such a task would have been given to her older sister, Kikyo, but she was away to a neighboring village not yet attacked to help a wounded man on his son's behest. The man's leg had been broken, the bone breaking through his skin for all to see.

Now the duty came to her and she was slightly nervous to be going to the temple alone, but she must not let the others become aware of her uncertainties. She was one of the few village miko, and it was her duty and privilege to be of some help in times of need. Kagome enjoyed her station, but that did not mean she did not have fears and worries as common villagers. Sucking in her courage to journey so far from home alone, she left the village without a backwards glance.

It was late the next morning when she came into view of the Inukami's temple, but so too did she witness a group of men on a high rise not far from her right. She could see by their movements that they had just caught sight of her too in her easy to spot red miko garb. Fear snaked down her spine as apprehension of what would happen to her if she was caught filtered through her mind and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the temple doors, raced inside the shadowed room, and closed the doors shut on the advancing men. She could hear their yells and screams for her to surrender and sexual innuendos that had her pulse jumping with panic.

There were no locks on the doors but there was a tall, thin candle holder near and she pushed it through the door handles to keep them out. There was a crash against the doors and it heaved against the small barrier. She jumped back in fright choking on her sobs as she turned and ran for the altar. Somehow she had kept hold of her offering of cinnamon and placed it on a low table at the top of the three steps leading to the altar before bowing low to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Her forehead lay upon her knuckles, her eyes tightly shut as she begged and prayed for the Inukami to save her. She knew the bandits would not stay out for long. They would get her.

She trembled in fear as her mind tried not to imagine the horrors that were about to befall her when she almost screamed after she felt a large hand upon her shoulder. She raised panic stricken eyes, tears in the verge of spilling over her wide eyes when she caught sight of a beautiful man. She blinked in wonder. No, this was no man.

He was crouching at the top of the short steps, gazing down at her with bright amber eyes with slits as pupils. His hair was like a waterfall of shimmering silver, so long and soft it looked in the light of the sun pooling in from the high windows. His hair could not hide the points of his elfin ears from her rapt gaze and his kimono was made of the finest white silk embroidered in gold as his obi looked to be made from spun gold. She noticed the markings that graced his face. Elegant stripes, two on each cheek, and a crescent moon upon his forehead. When he lowered his hand from her shoulder, she saw stripes at his wrists, too.

"Inukami," she breathed in wonder, then whimpered and hunched her shoulders at a huge cracking sound at the doors to the temple. Gazing up at him with pleading brown eyes, she begged in a quick hushed voice, "Please, I beg you to save me. These bandits have raped and killed many villages. Please, don't let them hurt me." Kagome was helpless to stop the tears from overflowing and running down her face, her eyes never leaving his.

When he reached out to cup her cheek, she took comfort from the contact and leaned into the palm of his hand. "The price for my intervention will be more than just your offering of cinnamon, little miko."

His voice was mesmerizing in its deep bar tone, and Kagome nodded her head. "I understand." She did not know what it was he wanted, but his eyes held kindness and she felt that she could trust him.

Just then the doors burst open and she whimpered pitifully. "If you won't come out and play, pretty, then we'll just come in," hooted a crude male voice from behind.

"Close your eyes," the Inukami whispered to her, not allowing her to turn her head to gaze at the intruders that meant her harm.

She nodded her head, her cheek still in the palm of his hand. "Alright."

He stood and walked away from her, and she kept her back to the enemy, her eyes closed as commanded. She did not see how the Inukami dispatched her foes, but she heard their taunts turn into blood curling screams. She froze, afraid and waited for the Inukami to allow her to open her eyes and move. She did not fear him because of his actions towards the bandits as they were bad mean, evil in nature and she felt no sorrow for whatever fate the Inukami had in store for them. Still, she did not like their screams. They terrified her.

She did not see how he used his poison whip that flashed out with green brilliance from his claws to cut his opponents to ribbons or how he disintegrated their remains into a pool of his acidic gases. He did not allow his temple, however, to be marred by his noxious fumes or allow any to drift to the small form curled by the altar. He would not have her harmed.

Then all was silent, and the silence was deafening after the cries of the dying.

"Rise, little miko," she heard from behind. She stood and turned around fast, her eyes taking in his gloriously beautiful form to make sure that he was not visibly harmed, then gazed around the temple expecting to see the corpses of the bandits, but everything was as it had been when she had entered. She could detect not one drop of blood. She fell to her knees again and bowed low to the floor respectfully and offered him heartfelt thanks of gratitude.

"Come to me," he told her, and she lifted her head to see that he held out his clawed hand to her, but she did not fear his claws. The look in his eyes and the kindness in his voice had her rising to her feet and placing her hand in his trustingly.

He pulled her into his arms gently, and wrapped his arms around her back, his cheek resting on the crown of her head. Her hands were trapped between them, resting calmly on his hard muscular chest. She felt so small next to him. Her head did not even reach his shoulders, but she felt safe and cherished in his embrace with her cheek against his chest while hearing the steady beat of his heart.

She felt him stroke her hair. "You are safe now."

She nodded against his chest in acknowledgement to his words.

"What is your name, little miko?" his voice was able to make shivers of delight run down her spine. He wanted to know her name?

"Higurashi, Kagome."

She felt his arms tighten around her. "I wish you to say my name with your lips, Kagome."

He leaned back slightly and she obligingly tipped her head back to gaze up at him with innocent eyes. He lowered his head and her eyes widened in shock when he whispered against her lips in a ghost of a kiss. "Sesshomaru."

He raised his head only a couple inches, exchanging breath with her, her pulse erratic in her throat, but not from fear as it had been before. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Then he kissed her forehead tenderly before stepping back, holding onto her elbows. "Return to me in three days. Then we will discuss your debt to me."

He let her go and disappeared right before her astonished eyes, but she heard his voice faintly, "Do not be late."

Obeying Sesshomaru, Kagome made the day's journey to her village where she told them what had transpired, but only to her mother did she confide in the Inukami's request. However, she told no one of the kiss they shared. Her mother was happy by her daughter's glad tidings and after a nights rest at home, she sent her daughter off again with her blessing. She was not worried about the Inukami's 'debt' as he was a kind and just kami as he had proven by answering their prayers and keeping them all safe, especially her daughter.

After her days travel, Kagome entered the temple in the early afternoon to find the temple alight with candles and burning incense that smelled of cinnamon. Kagome breathed deeply of the aromatic spicy scent but then jumped in surprise at the sound of her name.

"Kagome."

Gazing quickly to her right, Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru and went to her knees to bow deeply to him out of respect.

"Rise, Kagome."

She did and gifted him with a bright smile that made her beautiful face outshine the sun in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Thank you again for saving me, for saving all of us from those vile men, Sesshomaru-sama."

She watched him approach her. He raised his clawed hand to finger a hoop of her long black tresses. His actions made her suck in her breathe at the intimacy the gesture seemed to convey.

"I fell in love with your crying visage, but I find I am most entranced by your smile, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her with a husky undertone, gazing deeply into her startled brown orbs. She blushed a becoming pink and lowered her eyes shyly.

He tilted her chin up with a finger under her jaw as he lowered his head close to hers. "I would ask you to honor your promise given to me three days ago and become by bride." Before she could form a reply, he kissed her. This time it was no small chaste kiss, but one filled with leashed passion. His tongue stroked across her lips seeking entrance, and she opened with a gasp of surprise before his tongue plundered her mouth not unpleasantly. In fact his kiss ignited a fire in her blood causing her to cling to the fabric of his haori at his shoulders.

When he released her mouth to trail kisses along her jaw and then nipping her ear lobe softly between his sharp teeth, she gasped at the pleasure the small action caused her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Wait, I'm ningen—" she tried to explain only to moan when his lips latched onto her neck, sucking gently, but his mouth caused little sparks of pleasure to snake down to the nerves between her thighs.

"You're a kami…" she again attempted to speak reasonably, but he grabbed onto her breast then, kneading the plump flesh before pinching the hardened nipple, and her words ended in small cries.

He lightly kissed her lips chastely breathing heavily, saying, "Yes, I am amongst the kami's and becoming my bride, you will not die. No one will take you from me, not even death."

"My family—" she whispered, arching her back as he pinched her nipple again.

"I became your family when you promised to repay your debt," then he forced his tongue in her mouth to silence her.

His hands lowered to her obi, untied the length of cloth, and they both felt her red pants fall to the temple floor and her top to flap open. She gasped at his actions and pushed at his arms for she was afraid. Never before had a man kiss or touch her as intimately as Sesshomaru did now. The pleasurable sensations were new to her as well and they frightened her by their intensity.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she entreated, but he lifted her off her feet and settled her upon the ground. "This is madness!" she panted, her face flushed.

His eyes met hers and he kissed her with such tenderness it stole her will. He kissed her jaw, down her neck, nipping as he went, flaring her passions even more. His hands fondled her milky white breasts while his hot mouth devouring a protruding nipple, causing her back to arch and liquid fire to pool between her thighs.

So caught up in pleasurable sensations, Kagome did not notice when he quickly discarded his haori and came back to her, spreading the sides of her kimono around her otherwise naked form. He trailed his lips between the valley of her breasts, his tongue separating the two globes before trailing more hot moist kisses down her ribs to her belly button. Here he dipped his tongue to swirl inside the small hole, her womb clenching in reaction and her hands gripping the edges of her kimono as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him.

He played special attention to the indent of her right hip, his hands stroking high on her thighs before he gripped them, parting them wide. She gasped embarrassed and tried to keep her thighs closed, but his knees kept them open wide. "Don't look. It's embarrassing," she panted at him, her eyes darker almost black glazed over in passion.

"I am going to do much more than merely look, my Kagome," he told her. She was not the only one whose heart was threatening to burst from her chest. He was hot, and his cock pulsed hard with need and his balls were tight aching for release, but he held on, wanting to prepare her for his envision.

Moving down to the cleft between her thighs, guarded by a small patch of dark curls, his breath ghosted along her flesh causing her to jump in surprise. She sat up, her hands prepared to push against his shoulders, words of denial on her lips but only a harsh gasp left her parted mouth. She felt his lips against her most secret place, and his tongue separated her wet folds touching the bundle of nerves at the top.

She fell back, arching into his touch, her hands in his silver locks, holding on for dear life as pleasure more intense hit her. She should be stopping him from this scandalous act, but she was unable to form the elusive thought let alone the will to stop him. Then she felt a long elegant finger enter her and she bucked into his hand and mouth. He thrust his finger repeatedly going deeper with ever thrust and soon another finger was added. She felt stretched but it did not hurt. How could it with his tongue wreaking havoc on her nerves? She climbed up some invisible ladder and her breath caught on the verge of falling over, afraid. Then she was hurtling into her first release when his fangs nipped at the bud of nerves at the top of her clit. She came screaming, pulling at his hair.

He rose above her, between her thighs, gazing down at her as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her juices. The sight should have shocked her, but it only made her womb clench once more in need. She felt empty somehow. He undid his obi and she watched his rod break free of its confines. The sight intimidated her. He was so large; she was afraid he would hurt her.

She lifted to her elbows and tried to turn her body, her left thigh and hip impeded by his own, stopping her retreat. "Let's stop here for today," she panted, begged.

Her eyes widened and she watched him in shock as he grabbed her right hand, forcing her body gently to lay back under him and spread her hand, palm down, on his rapidly beating heart. She was unable to break his heated gaze as he lowered himself, grabbed onto his hard flesh, and entered her with one hard thrust.

Her scream ripped through the temple as she felt as if she had been ripped in two. She shoved at his shoulder when he lowered himself over her. "It hurts. Stop!"

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Get out!" she demanded on a sob, pushing at him.

"Relax! Don't move and the pain will stop, I promise," he told her kissing her tears away.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I swear to you it only hurts the first time." He flexed his hips slightly, eliciting a gasp of pain from her. "Hold on to me."

Unable to do anything else, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his head in hers, her kimono sleeves bunched up to her shoulders as her arms were still through the sleeves.

His movements were gentle even though all he wanted to do was pound into her tight sheath. She was wet and hot, gripping his member so tightly he was sure she could milk him without him even moving if he allowed. He played with her clit, circling his thumb around the nub and soon her cries changed to ones of pleasure, her nails digging into him. Going faster, his hips forced hers into the ground before he lifted away from her and placed a forearm beneath her lower back to keep her from hitting the unforgiving ground beneath her. His arm also angled her hips, allowing him to sink deeper into her tight passage.

She came, screaming his name and her contracting muscles almost pulled him into his own release, but he held on, not moving, and not wanting the pleasure to end just yet. Lifting her legs, he placed them over his shoulders and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands. The new position had him sinking inside her deeper still sheathing him to the hilt, making her feel unimaginably full.

His thrust were no longer gentle as he forced her to take all of him over and over, her juices coating his way, making his entry and retreat easy. His balls slapped at her ass and they both heard their wet coupling from their combined juices, the sound erotic to their ears.

Kagome felt herself again climb higher as another orgasm threatened. The pleasure was too intense almost painful and she tried to deny her bodies demands, but Sesshomaru would not let her. He bent over her and sucked on a nipple hard, her cries music to her ears. "You will come for me again, Kagome." His words catapulted her into another release, and her walls clamped down on him making him groan in response, his seed shooting out of him and he yowled as he allowed himself to finally find oblivion.

He was breathing heavily, perched on his forearms that caged her in, still buried deep inside her. "Kagome, please choose me. Never leave me," he entreated, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes as they opened to meet his gaze.

She nodded and whispered, "Yes, forever."

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead in a gesture of love and tenderness, a crescent moon like his own graced her flesh where his lips were.


	3. Lover's Moon

Lover's Moon

Kagome-hime was the second daughter of the lord of the North, and today her father had invited the Western Lord and his first born son, Sesshomaru-sama to stay and visit for an immeasurable amount of time. Kagome had of course seen the intimidating figure of the powerful Western Lord, but never before had she laid eyes on any of his offspring, let alone his heir. She was curious, but it was not her place to do more than greet them upon her arrival then leave the men to their business. At that instance she and Sesshomaru-sama chance to catch each other's eye and an unmistakable connection was forged as golden orbs devoured surprised chocolate brown eyes.

That night and the following two Kagome received a haiku from the beautiful, masculine Western Lord's heir, and she was helpless but to respond to the elegantly phrased words that caused her heart to flutter in her breast and anticipation to shake her delicate fingers.

Mine eyes captured yours

With only a second's pause

Yet my heart was caught

Kagome had been very much surprised to receive this first poem from the powerful prince because she knew she was not as beautiful and elegant as her older sister, Kikyo. Usually it was to her paramours sent such flowery words and gallant gestures, and also, because Kagome was the second born daughter. Still, the romantic gesture had Kagome's heart pounding and her palms sweating from indecision. She debated whether or not to answer, but how could she not? A light flirtation wouldn't hurt her reputation as long as their missives were discreet. Resolved Kagome-hime pinned her reply, smiling as she did so.

There is no lock here

No cage that could bind spirits

Unless you chose; stay

The next night she was giddy when a reply waited for her.

Yet my spirit soars

Alone without love's true kiss

Be my gilded cage

Breath seemed to abandon her at the hidden message, and then her heart swelled with love's first appearance. How this man could think so highly of her she would never understand, she was sure. He was indeed the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon what with his long silver locks, intense gold eyes, and the mark of his family upon his elegant features. She remembered he had been a tall individual, taller than her own father, with broad shoulders and a lean yet muscular build his robes could not hide. Wording her reply with more passion than care, she wrote:

Arms that would hold you

A heart that would love forever

Would contentment reign?

She was so anxious for his reply, wondering if she had been too bold, she could hardly eat the next day and fidgeted more times than she could count. Then his missive came. Almost reluctant, thinking she had previously made a fool of herself, she read:

Hold tightly, my love

To be offered such reward

Is forever more

Afterwards for some time, she was unable to form a reply as her heart lifted and warmth for this beautiful man filled her being. She was sure this was love. Reality was like a cold bucket of water thrown in one's face when she was later that day informed of her father's intent on offering Kikyo to the Western lord's heir as his bride. How could she be so foolish to be caught in a dream? She thought she might cry, but forced herself to end the fantasy she and her prince had dallied in these last few days.

Alas, winter comes

It is time to fly away

Dreams never to be

That night she hesitated before she read his reply. She feared what she might find there. Did she truly want him to break their connection? But what good could their feelings be if their fathers' wished such a match? Her eyes were puffy and red from all her crying, but she managed to open his missive and read.

A kiss fair maiden

For how could I part without

Meet where flowers bloom

Her heart stuttered at his unexpected reply. He wanted to see her? She blushed. Did he really want a kiss from her? She touched her lips wondering what it would feel like to have his strong mouth against hers. Straightening her back, she formed her reply. If this was good bye than she desperately wanted to see him one more time before circumstances forever took him from her.

When the night is high

And the moon flowers do bloom

Spirits chance to meet

That night, hours after her reply had been sent to Sesshomaru, Kagome went out to the gardens, strolling along the many flowers until she came to the patch of moon flowers where she waited anxiously for him to appear. She was worried they would be caught, but she had already come this far. She refused to go back now. She was dressed in a simple night blue kimono with white doves embroidered on the fabric with only one white under nagajuban. It was too difficult to dress in the elaborate style she was accustomed to without a servant assisting her, but no one must know of her rendezvous tonight or much trouble would befall them.

Her hands were clasped tightly before her, her bottom lip between her teeth, when she caught sight of movement to her left. Horrified that she had been caught out at such a time, dressed as she was, and unattended, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and offered the approaching male a small smile before bowing her head and shoulders to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Beautiful hime." Kagome looked up at him with a silent gasp as she watched Sesshomaru lift a strand of her hair, which pooled around her waist, and kissed her inky locks causing her to blush and look away shyly.

"Uh, there's something important we need to discuss, m'lord." Her heart was heavy. She couldn't look at him when she told him good bye, or he would see the love and longing in her eyes she was unable to hide. She was sure he would see her expression clearly this night while the moon was high and no clouds obscured the sky.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, forcing her gaze back to him, and she was helpless to refuse him. "Such a forlorn expression, Kagome. It pains me to see it."

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of her name from his lips minus her honorific. It seemed too intimate, for it was never to be. She lowered her eyes, but did shy away from the soothing warmth of his palm. Her eyes lit on the beautiful paprika that was planted throughout the gardens to add to its splendor. In the light of the moon, its red color shone like blood, mimicking how her heart was bleeding at the unfairness of their situation.

Sesshomaru framed her face in his strong hands and her eyes were impossibly wide as she watched his head descend and froze when his lips came into contact with hers. His tongue licked at her closed lips causing her nerves to shiver in pleasurable sensation and she opened to his questing strokes. His tongue darted into her mouth, rubbing along hers, coaxing her to join in and dance with his.

Whimpering in acceptance, she tentatively flicked her tongue against his and heard him moan deeply at her actions. She felt embodied by his response and clung to the material of his haori high on his muscular arms, drinking him in.

When he lifted his head, he was panting with a look of such longing and need that stole what little breath she had left. "Kagome," he whispered her name with a husky timber causing her to shiver in response. "I need you. Touch me. Be with me."

Closing her eyes in sudden pain and denial, she shoved away from him and took a few steps back while holding a restraining hand in the air when he moved to follow. "It's impossible between us! My father has offered Kikyo to be your bride. Please, I must go." She sobbed and turned to flee back to her rooms, but a strong hand caught her arm and forced her to turn to gaze up at him, determination in his amber eyes.

"I don't care who your father chooses. No other woman but you could assuage this need I feel. Only you, my love." With that he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard, forcing her head back while he bent her backwards, invading her mouth with such fervor Kagome was almost swept up in the rising tide.

Jerking her mouth to the side while she still had the will to deny what her body and heart longed for, she slapped his face and lied with her words; though, her expression and body gave her away. "I don't want you!"

Lightning fast, Sesshomaru untied her silk obi while Kagome was forced to raise her arms to keep the folds of her robes closed, gaping at his unexpected actions. Then she was forced to the ground, landing on her stomach upon the soft flowers and plants, her outer kimono yanked off and away.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What are you—" Kagome tried to gasp out, shocked, but she felt her hands being tied behind her back with what she assumed to be her discarded obi in surprising gentle hands and her words silenced as she froze helpless beneath him.

She felt him cover her prone form with his much more muscular frame causing her to shiver in want, his lips pressed against her ear in an intimate fashion, whispering heated, impossible things.

"I think you do want me. The words you wrote to me claim you do and so does this." Sesshomaru's hand glided up her bare leg, past her knee, and up her thigh raising her nagajuban with his seeking hand. "You tremble at my merest touch. But so am I. I am undone by you, my love."

Kagome bit her lip as his hand stroked her flesh with erotic circles, his hand rising, lifting her nagajuban further as he cupped her bottom with such delicate care, she moaned. He nipped at her ear lobe; the action forcing a strangled sound out of her throat before his tongue lapped at her throat.

She almost protested when she felt him remove himself from her back, needing the contact, aching for him when she felt him sit her up facing him before he once again toke her mouth in a fierce kiss this time his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth.

Spreading the folds of her white yukata, Sesshomaru cupped Kagome's breasts in his hands, kneading the plump flesh and circling her hardened nipples with his thumbs causing her to arch her back thrusting her aching breasts into his palms mewling into his mouth.

Sesshomaru's cheeks were flushed as a light sheen of perspiration coated his skin while his cock was hard and ready for the woman he held in his arms. Only she could stop the ache and fill his heart with her sweet presence. "Kagome," he panted, drawing his head back to watch her beautiful face. Then he lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth suckling hard. Her cries made his balls rise tightly to his body.

Laying back forcing Kagome to straddle his shoulders, Sesshomaru cupped her buttocks in his hands while he gazed up at her with a heated expression. "I have to taste you. Please, trust me Kagome." He put pressure against her bottom, forcing her to crawl further up his body until she straddled his head, her thighs spread for his gaze. He could see passably well in the dark, but he wished fervently for more light to see the petals of her lower lips glisten in need of him. "Lower yourself over my face."

Her eyes wide, she shook her head rapidly, but the way he stroked and gripped her bottom made her nerves tingle and when he flicked his fingers through the crease to her wet lips, she bucked into the caress needing more. "Kagome, love."

Blushing from both sexual arousal and embarrassed, Kagome nodded her head and lowered herself until he was able to fuck her with his tongue as he longed to do. Her cries were soft and musical to his ears. His hands kept a steady grip on her derriere holding her still for his manipulations while he stroked his tongue through her wet folds before clamping his lips around the nub and sucking hard on the bundle of nerves causing her back to arch from his actions.

By her rapid breathing he knew she was close, so he thrust his tongue inside her to stroke her inner walls with the appendage tasting her juices and making her pussy walls quiver dangerously. She cried out his name to the night when her orgasm stole over her frame as Sesshomaru continued to fuck her with his tongue, feeling how her walls tightened around him.

Catching her hips, Sesshomaru gently moved her to lie in a heap on her side near his right shoulder before he rose above her. He stopped at her words. "Untie me." Swallowing convulsively at the gaze she bestowed upon him with lowered lashes, he quickly undressed before complying with her wish. Dragging her yukata from her body, baring her completely to his gaze, he watched as the moonlight played across her pale skin.

Kagome's eyes wondered across his naked shoulders, over his sculptured chest, down his lean torso, until she stared at the long hard flesh between his legs. She watched him grip the base of himself and slowly stroke up its length until he grasped the head in a tight grip. Her breath hitched and her womb clenched as she witnessed white fluid leak from the tip

Unable to help herself, Kagome reached out to smear her finger tips across the sticky substance. His groan had her snatching her hand back while her eyes shot to his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, please, don't stop," he panted, his eyes imploring her.

Feeling brave, Kagome touched the mushroom head, stroking her thumb across the slit at the tip. She watched as his head was thrown back before his hand gripped hers, showing her how to please him. She watched entranced as he let go of her hand and pumped his hips into her fist, groaning.

Suddenly he snatched her hand away from him, rumbling huskily, "Enough. I must have you. Open for me, Kagome."

He interlocked their fingers as he leaned into her forcing her to her back while he loomed over her, blocking out the moon's light. His knee parted her thighs, and she gladly opened for him the fierce fire in her core begging to be assuaged only by him. She didn't know what to do but her hips moved restlessly upon the ground.

"Please, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Growling in answer, he grasped his shaft until he was aligned with her weeping core and rammed inside her until he was buried to the hilt. She choked on a cry and shoved at his chest with her free hand, but he entwined their hands and pinned them on the ground by her shoulders. "Hush, love. It'll…be fine in a moment. Just…don't move," Sesshomaru gasped out, his voice rough with passion.

She whimpered in pain, but held still until his hips started a slow shallow dance inside her, rubbing the tip of his cock against tender tissue deep inside her. Pleasure quickly made the pain a distant memory as her body began to make familiar demands, so she thrust her hips to meet every downward stroke of his, taking him deeper inside her grasping sheath.

She cried out when he swiveled his hips and hit a sensitive place inside her before he adjusted his thrusts by tilting his pelvic and continued hitting her sweet spot. She clawed at his back and tossed her head from side to side unable to contain the pleasure he was able to force out of her.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he felt her walls surround his cock like a vice, sucking him ever deeper into her warm channel. His eyes landed on the paprika plant near her flushed face and smirked at the irony of their situation. He bent down and placed moist kisses on her neck and collar bone. "Your pussy feels so wet and hot wrapped so tightly around my cock, yet the scent is so sweet. Kagome, no one else can have you. Only me," he whispered seductively in her ear, the words catapulting her into another orgasm along with the fast pumping of his hips.

He pumped through her convulsing pussy; his cock plunging strongly through her weeping core, gasping for breath, but it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. He yanked out of her warm depths, released her hands to grab her hips and force her to her hands and knees before teasing her still quivering core with the head of his cock from behind.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed heavily, uncertain if her arms could hold her as her core felt swollen and tender.

"I cannot," he told her desperately and plunged back inside her going deeper than before as his pelvic was cushioned by her round bottom. They both voiced their pleasure at his swift entrance. He stroked her ass cheek lovingly enjoying the view of her pussy filled with his cock.

In and out he began a slow pumping of his hips watching in vapid attention how his cock would leave all glistening with her essence before being buried back inside her tight passage the sight nearly undoing him. "Yes, take me. Take all of me."

As his thrusts became more erratic and less rhythmic, Kagome's arms gave out. She fell forward, her ass presented to him; the slap of his balls against her clit had her climbing towards release once more. She panted and shivered when his chest blanketed her back, his skin rubbing against hers. A particularly hard thrust had her reaching her peak and Sesshomaru was helpless to the suction of her pulsing, quivering pussy and he came with a curse, spurting his seed deep inside her, shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm.

Refusing to leave her body as his cock grew softer, Sesshomaru rested on top of her but was careful not to smother her then he kissed her sweating shoulder.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"I will speak to our fathers. You are mine, never forget that, my love," Sesshomaru told her before he cupped her breasts in his palms content to remain a while longer held tight within her warm embrace.


	4. Dark Desires

Dark Desires

"Do you wish for company this night?" a seductively sinful voice whispered behind her as she felt someone's breath next to her ear ruffling the hair at her temple.

Whipping around, holding a hand to her offended ear, Kagome took a few hasty steps back to regard the male who dared to scare the life out of her. Her hand left her ear unconsciously to flutter at her breast to cover her frantically beating heart at the sight of the imposing man before her. He was dressed in a white shirt that laced up in front but kept the ties loose midway up his chest revealing alabaster skin with frilly lace cuffs. His pants were skin tight and leather by the look of them even by the light of the full moon over head. He also wore mid-calf boots that looked soft to the touch. His frilly shirt should have made him look girlish but the broad, hairless chest she could see through the purposeful gape in the material and his beautifully, masculine features somehow pulled off the gothic style.

Her breath whizzed out of her lungs, her mouth slightly parted when she took in his angelic face. His hair was impossibly long, she could tell, because even though he had it tied back in a loose ponytail the silken locks ruffled around his waist in the slight breeze. His face was pale but not sickly so. His cheek bones were high and aristocratic; his nose sloping in an elegant way, and thin yet kissable lips that were at the moment smirking at her ever so slightly, but it was his eyes that captivated her. They should have scared her as the orbs glowed crimson in the darkness, but they held such strong sexual appeal as they perused her form that she felt her muscles melt in primal awareness.

She blinked when she heard him chuckle then blushed as she realized that she had been silently staring. Hiding behind her anger, she said defensively, "You can't just sneak up on people like that! Its rude and—and," Kagome lost her trail of thought when his lips curled further into a dark smile that sent shivers down her spine.

He walked up to her and she was helpless to run when he stopped right before her with only an inch or two between them. She could feel a chill radiating off of him, but his eyes held such fire as they captured her gaze.

He cupped her cheek in the palm of his right hand and leaned down until he was a breath away from touching his lips to hers inhaling the air she breathed. The intimacy of the small act rocked her to her core, but she noticed something off about this man besides the demonic glint in his eye and impossible beauty.

"Your hand's cold," she whispered, unable to turn her blue eyes from his red ones.

His breath moved across her cheek and down to the erratic beat of her pulse as he whispered, "Then warm them with your heat."

She raised her hands to clasp his lean hips as she turned her head to the side allowing him more access even though he hadn't touched her yet other than cup her cheek, though now he moved his hand to her breast flattening his palm to feel her heart beat. She felt a sharp point graze her pulse and she jumped while her breath caught in her lungs.

"Y-you're not human," she whispered in the ear that was near her face before she lowered her forehead against the broad shoulder he had bent towards her shivering from her rise in sexual awareness.

He kissed her throat, sucking on the vein that beat so strongly there. "You know what I am."

"Vampire," she said with soft conviction, clinging to his hips in need.

"But you still want me." He licked a path up her neck to latch onto the lobe of her ear, nipping her flesh with his sharp fangs.

She gasped, her knees threatening to give out. She didn't understand why she felt so attracted to this demon, but their shared lust was undeniable when he thrust his hips into her stomach where she felt the unmistakable feel of his hard length rubbing into her between their clothes and the growing wetness between her thighs.

"Yes," she admitted, swallowing, trying to relieve her parched throat. Oh God, how she wanted him, needed him! Her womb clenched at just the thought of his hard thrusts inside her.

"Let me take you to my domain," he coaxed in the devil's voice.

She nodded against his shoulder and impenetrable darkness surrounded then, his deep chuckle filled with wicked intent.

Somehow the next thing she was aware of, they were in a strange room when he released her. Quickly her gaze darted around the dimly lit room. Red thick, long candles rimmed the room in a light vanilla fragrance that had a pleasing yet innocent quality which was totally at odds with the décor. The room had a gothic feel to it, with stone walls covered in elaborate tapestries depicting scenes of nude women, dark knights and battle scenes. However, one wall far to her right was bare save for a pair of iron manacles latched into the stone. Her mind flashed through erotic images of her locked and helpless while her mysterious vampire lover ravished her then her eyes lowered to see a heavy chest near the wall but further down from the manacles. She could only guess what it might contain.

The floor had a lush crimson carpet that she knew would be soft under her toes before her eyes continued their perusal of his lavish room. Unable to ignore the canopy bed any longer, curious with her nerves on edge, she took in the huge expanse of the bed noting how it could fit over four very large men and how thick black curtains were tied back on massive hard wood posts. She licked her lips in a nervous anticipatory gesture as her eyes caressed the black cotton comforter trimmed in gold with black pillows also trimmed in a like manner. The bed was made so neat and fine, her mind instantly saw her limbs entangled with this vampire's as they moved together in a heated embrace twisting the blanket and sheets around their straining sweet covered bodies.

She blinked to dispel the erotic image when the clearing of a throat caught her immediate attention. Blushing when her eyes met the vampire's crimson gaze, she was sure he was aware of her less than innocent thoughts. He motioned to the small table beside his left hip that held more candles, a bowl of fruit, and a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of what was probably expensive champagne resting inside to stay chilled.

She noticed that a huge fireplace was built into the wall behind him with two stuffed chairs situated before a small blazing fire. She wasn't sure if her hands fluttered in nerves or anticipation when more heated thoughts entered her mind.

"Refreshments if you desire them, aijin," he told her as his eyes lowered slightly, gazing at her with sexual hunger. She swallowed at the provocative look then he was offering her a glass of the champagne. "A drink perhaps?" He smiled and flashed a hint of fang causing her stomach to tighten in need.

Shaking her head as she tightened her hands into fists, she looked at him with a steady gaze allowing him to see the fire that burned in her eyes when she said, "I want you. In that bed. Fucking me so hard I won't be able to stand later."

She watched his nostrils flared as he set down the glass and stalked back to her to place a hand at the small of her back to draw her into his body while his eyes spoke of unspeakable pleasure he had in store for her. He caressed her rapidly beating pulse with the tips of his fingers before hooking his hand behind her neck to tilt her head back. "You would fuck a stranger?" his voice was low and wicked.

Kagome kept her hands down at her sides as she was helpless to do anything but look up at the magnificent male before her almost unbelieving he was about to be hers. "If you tell me your name, we won't be strangers," she answered breathlessly.

He grinned and the amusement went all the way to his eyes before his mouth lowered slowly towards hers until he was licking at her lips and kissing her with leashed passion. "Sesshomaru," he whispered against her mouth. Moaning Kagome rested her hands on his hips to anchor herself as she went on tip toe to add more pressure to the tantalizing kiss, needing him to be as hard and brutal as his eyes had promised her earlier.

He answered her impatience by nipping at her bottom lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood. She gasped at the slight pain but pushed her breasts against his as her sex twitched madly begging to be caressed. Sesshomaru echoed her moan as he sucked on her abused flesh savoring her taste. Then he drew his head back breathing more heavily as he gazed down into her upturned face. "And you, aijin? What is your name?" his hand came up to cup her cheek while his thumb brushed over her lips admiringly.

"Kagome," she said softly.

"Well Kagome. I want to see this mouth wrap around my cock as I fuck it." His hand moved down to stroke her throat. "And this throat to drink my seed." He forced her legs to spread when he pushed his knee between her thighs and a hand once again at her lower back to rub her jean clad core against his thigh. "As you will take my seed here." Then his hand lowered to cup her buttocks. "And here."

"Yes, please. Now," Kagome begged, her face flushed.

"Patience, aijin," he chuckled wickedly.

Sesshomaru moved his hands caressingly in front of her body as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse while watching her expression. She was impatient to have him, but his forced slowness turned her on. When his eyes left hers to gaze at her revealed bra clad breasts, she thrust her chest out in a silent offering daring him to touch and fondle them.

Her shirt fell from her shoulders, but he was already kissing the tops of her breasts and her hands went to his hair. When she felt the ribbon that kept his mane bound, Kagome disposed of it so she could run her fingers through the long strands. He kissed the tip of each nipple through her bra, the gesture sending goose bumps down her arms before he went to his knees to swirl his tongue down her abdomen while his hands kneaded her jean clad ass.

She panted for breath, her body felt hot and heavy, as she watched him dip his tongue into her belly button tickling the nerves there before he nibbled on her sensitive hips bones. Her hands clenched in his hair to hold him tighter to her as he did it again while a needy moan slipped from her lips.

His name fell like a siren's call when he unbuttoned her jeans, hooked his thumbs in the band of the garment, and drew the material down her thighs then her calves before he helped her step out of it. Sesshomaru lifted her left knee over his shoulder while his gaze never left her wet panties. He drew his fingers over the wet spot causing her to buck her hips silently begging for more.

"You're already dripping for me, Kagome," he breathed over her sex, the warmth of his breath doing delicious things to her nerves.

"What are you going to do about it?" she panted, lifting a challenging brow when he looked up at her.

The glint in his crimson stare intensified before he leaned in to kiss her open mouth on her panty covered pussy lips never taking his eyes from hers, the challenge in his gaze unmistakable for her to watch him pleasure her. She was already strung tight as a bow, her body ready for release even though he hardly touched her previously, but the anticipation mixed with the erotic swirl of his tongue and nip of his fangs on her inner thighs had her climbing towards a fast release.

She was almost to the peak, her knee threatening to give out on her at any second when he stopped. Shaking her head in denial, Kagome tried to drag him back to her sex with her hold on his hair but he was far stronger and instead stood before her.

His chuckle at her frenzied movements angered her. "Sesshomaru," she panted, her eyes glaring at him in frustration. Before he could respond she tore at his shirt, ripping the fabric and shoving it off his shoulders in quick, jerky movements needing to touch him while her body raged at her for fulfillment. She had to get him naked so he could fill her aching and empty sheath or go mad.

She bit his shoulder in reprimand for denying her an orgasm, his deep groan filling her ears while her hands stroked along his muscled arms, across the wide span of his chest, and then circled a dark nipple with her tongue and plucking the other with her fingers making both tighten under her attentions.

Sesshomaru's breath whooshed out of his lungs, his hands tight on her upper arms to hold her to him. "Kagome…I knew it'd be wild with you." He then clinched his teeth when her mouth went to his collar bone and she bit him again and he grabbed the back of her hair to keep her close. His hips pushed against hers and she thrust back moaning her desire.

"Yes, aijin. I know what you need," he breathed before he forced her away from his body to tear her bra off, but before she could move he was tying the garment around her wrists and behind her back.

"Sesshomaru," she protested even though her breathing hitched in growing excitement at his actions.

"Hush. I've got you." Sesshomaru picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to one of the chairs before the fire to set her gently upon it.

He placed a hard chaste kiss upon her panting mouth then retreated when she tried to deepen the kiss to which she glared at him in reprimand. "Your angry expression only makes me want to fuck you harder," he told her, his voice rougher than before.

Grabbing a fat candle off the table next to the fruit and champagne situated beside him, Sesshomaru held the flame before her rapt gaze before placing the flame of the candle near her left nipple, but far enough away that she felt soothing warmth engulf the peak. Her breath hitched in her lungs as she realized what he was about to do, her eyes dilating in anticipation as the scent of vanilla grew stronger by the candle's proximity.

Judging by her reaction, Sesshomaru knew she would enjoy this part of their encounter as well. Putting a hand against her lower back, he tilted her hips up before he dripped hot wax on her stomach when her hiss of pleasure reached his ears. "You like that?" He watched the wax slither enticingly downward in red trails until her panties stopped its progress, saving her sex from being burned.

She squirmed in his hold. Leaning down making sure the candle was extended away from them, he blew his breath on the cooled wax upon her trembling belly. Kagome cried out at the pleasurable pain of the wax he then dripped on her thighs after he had placed her comfortably back on the cushioned chair. Before the wax cooled, his finger played in the heated liquid spreading it across her thighs.

He then used gently fingers to wipe away all traces of the red wax. The sight had him trembling as he put the candle away. It reminded him of blood and his incisors throbbed to pierce her vein and drink in the life giving fluid. His bite was very erotic to the receiver, so he had no fears he would ruin the moment and hurt the girl.

"I think you are a little hot, aijin. Allow me to cool you off," he said in a guttural voice.

Taking a few ice cubes from the bucket holding the champagne, Sesshomaru put one in his mouth and held the other in his right hand. Leaning towards the now pink flesh caused by the hot wax, he put his lips against the area to rub the ice cube in soothing circles there. The ice in his hand drifted up to circle her left nipple.

Kagome threw her head back and squirmed in the chair. She was unable to remember if she had ever been so aroused. The hotness of the wax now mixed with the coolness of the ice set her nerves on fire and her womb clenched needing release bad. "Sesshomaru! Please…fuck me now," she begged, looking down at him.

She watched him return her look before leaning up to kiss her and force the small shard of ice into her mouth which she gladly drank down to cool her hot throat. "Not yet," he whispered wickedly in her ear to which she shook her head sharply in denial of his refusal.

However, he removed her panties causing her breath to get lodged in her lungs, and then he was putting her thighs over the arms of the chair, spreading her wide to his gaze. The light of the fire in the grate and the candles made it easy for them both to see how her juices flooded from her sex. She heard Sesshomaru growl and she looked up to see his crimson gaze focused entirely on her weeping core.

Kagome's mouth went dry when he released his huge, long cock and shoved his leather pants down his muscular thighs, his balls drawn tight to his body. She watched him entranced as he grasped the base of his thick length and drew his fist up then back down to be repeated. She licked her lips when the bulbous tip leaked a few drops of semen only to be smeared along his member by his pumping hand.

His gaze never left her wet pussy, watching as it leaked further fluids as she continued to watch him pleasure himself. "Please, Sesshomaru," she whimpered, her muscles tense while she tried to break her bonds to get to him.

He shook his head, breathing heavily and groaning. "I want you to watch. I want to mark you on the outside as well as the inside so everyone will know that you are mine."

Kagome continued to watch as he put his hips into it by thrusting his cock into his fist. His thighs tensed in his movements while his balls swung slightly forward and back with his momentum. More semen leaked out of the mushroom tip, but he paid the leakage no mind and continued to thrust into his hand until he came with a hoarse shout, aiming his cock at her so that she could see and feel the hot splash of his orgasm on her thighs and pussy.

She was breathing as heavily as he was, her core clenching as it attempted to absorb his sticky fluid inside to no avail. She was almost weeping as she sawed at her binds. "Fuck me…fuck me…" she chanted over and over as she noticed in relief that he was still erect. She would die if he didn't!

Without preamble he grasped her hips in hard hands ignoring his semen that coated her lower body and thrust powerfully into her weeping core as they both cried out at his entrance. He was so big and thick Kagome felt full while Sesshomaru hissed at the warm, wet, and tight sheath that grasped his cock like a vice.

He took her hard, no more teasing. Her breasts bounced at his violent thrusts, the chair quivering at his movements, but she didn't care. Her whole focus was on his huge cock that continuously retreated and pushed back inside her, the mushroom tip caressing her pulsing inner walls deliciously.

"Tell me you want this," he growled at her, surging inside her before retreating to repeat the movement.

Small cries were escaping her parted lips but she was able to reply haltingly, "You…I want you…"

He watched as his cock was buried repeatedly inside her tight pussy causing him to snarl in conquest. Suddenly her walls tightened and clenched around him and he groaned almost going to his knees as she tightened further around him and climaxed on a silent scream.

He thrust through her spasms refusing to reach oblivion himself just yet and when she finally came down from her high, he removed his cock from her weeping core to pick her up and take her seat before arranging her on his lap so that her back was to his heaving chest. He thrust powerfully back inside her, moving her legs on either side of his knees to keep her spread wide for his invasion.

His ass clenched and unclenched as he surged upwards into her. His hands rose to knead her bouncing breasts roughly, pinching the erect nipples as she arched her back against him moaning and crying out her pleasure.

His leaned forward to growl in her ear, never stopping the pounding movements of his thrusts. "I am going to fuck you whenever, wherever, and for as long as I desire." He thrust into her harder. "You can never hide from me if you ever try to run because I will find you and I will still fuck you."

Then he bit her neck, drinking in her hot blood, the taste of her coating his mouth and throat in delicious waves. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to make sure his thrusting hips didn't cause his fangs to rip her and tear her flesh under his fangs. He knew he could never get enough of her taste or the way her pussy tightened around him.

Kagome cried out when his fangs sank deep, another orgasm hitting her hard and still he pounded into her, the sound of their coupling ringing through the room. When she felt herself start to come down from her high, she felt ringlets of blood flow from her neck and down her breasts. She looked down as best she could while Sesshomaru continued to drink from her neck and saw streaks of her blood roll to his hands that where still playing with her breasts, smearing the blood along her white flesh.

A second later she felt him surge powerfully inside her, his hands stilled, and she went deaf when he roared his release near her ear after he removed his fangs from her vein. She felt his seed shoot inside her in a warm wave and climaxed again, milking his cock for long seconds as he continued to come.

She fell against his sweaty, heaving chest in exhaustion, her arms still tied behind her back and his cock still buried inside her but softer. She felt him nuzzle her shoulder and he held her tightly and whispered her name before she fell asleep.


	5. Midnight Tryst

Midnight Tryst

Kagome was crawling inside her sleeping bag that was situated near the campfire in the small clearing Inuyasha had found for them to rest that night after a long day of travel. However, Shippo's high pitched voice made her pause in her movements to get comfortable on the hard ground. "Hey, Kagome? I got you something to help you sleep."

Looking up at his small figure that stood only a foot away, she smiled into his green gaze when she noticed the strange wreath in his hands. "That's so kind of you, Shippo. What is it?"

Shippo clutched his gift to his chest. "They're oregano leaves. My father said he and mother used to use them before they went to sleep as they help make good dreams. He said even in sleep he would be with her. Since you've been over stressed with your studies I thought this would help."

"That's very considerate of you, Shippo," Kagome praised as she lifted her hand to rub his head affectionately.

His smile lit up his face more brightly than the flickering light of the campfire as he nodded his little head and reached up to place the wreath on her crown.

"That's stupid. You don't really believe in that junk do you, Shippo? Kagome?" Inuyasha scoffed from his reclined position with his back against a tree trunk.

"Sit boy."

Everyone watched as Inuyasha did a customary face plant into the ground while his cry echoed around them.

"He'll never learn," Sango said nonchalantly.

"I fear you are right," Miroku nodded his head in agreement before he turned to offer her an innocent grin. "Come, let us adjourn to bed together my lovely Sango."

Sango sent him a death glare. "You can sleep by yourself, monk!"

At that point, Kagome tuned out her friends' playful banter and Inuyasha's curses as she laid down, cocooned in her sleeping back, and let sleep creep up on her.

~~Kagome's Dream~~

"_You failed!" her math teacher yelled causing Kagome to gaze up at him with a horrified expression while her classmates gazed on with smirks and laughter._

"_That's Kagome for you."_

"_Yah, why is she even in high school? Obviously it's too advanced for her small brain."_

_Rising to her feet, hands slamming on her desktop, she cried, "It's not too advanced for me!"_

_Then her teacher thrust her paper in her face showing her the huge red 'F' circled in the dead center. "Apparently we will have to hold you back this year."_

_Kagome cringed at the thought before she sank back into her seat to buried her head in her arms on her desk while her classmates laughed and taunted her, feeling mortified and wishing a hole would suck her up from beneath her. _

_Before she knew it, everything went silent and her hard desk turned into something soft against her now prone position. Surprised, she yanked her head up to see white sheets and a headboard before a hand at the nape of her neck forced her head back down with gentle force. _

_Then she heard a masculine voice whisper in her ear. "Don't move."_

_Instead of feeling fear in the situation she now found herself in, she felt oddly aroused by the command in his sexy timber of a voice. She was sure she recognized the sound, but for some reason, she could not place who it was._

_Next she felt a calloused hand touch the bend in her right knee before gliding upwards higher and higher on her thigh. "What are you doing?" she whispered with a hitch in her voice. _

"_Relax," came his seductive reply._

_Her muscles tightened in reflex when his hand continued to climb until he cupped her right buttock causing her to tighten her hold on the sheets. She noticed two things simultaneously in that moment: one, the male behind her obviously had claws when she felt them prick her skin gently; and two, she was completely and utterly naked. _

_When she tensed further she felt him massage her neck in soothing, yet still restraining circles while his palm on her derrière mimicked the motions. After a few long seconds of forgetting how to breathe, Kagome's breath left her in a whoosh as pleasure at his actions suffused her being. She even offered up an unconscious moan at his administrations. _

_Then she felt the bed dip as if someone had climbed up on the bed with her. She blinked in surprise when she felt lips touch her left shoulder in a closed mouthed kiss. She relaxed further when his kisses became open mouthed leaving a path of moist kisses behind, as he trailed his lips down her spine in an erotic fashion which caused goose bumps to sprout on her arms. She noted absent mindedly that he had long hair as she felt it ghosted down her back with his movements. _

_She arched her pelvic when he nipped at her left hip, but his hand on her butt kept her flat on the bed. She moaned louder when his tongue came out to play and swirled around the two indents above her bottom. However, she almost jackknifed off the bed if he hadn't had a hold on her when next he bit the globe of her right ass cheek with sharp fangs ever so gently. _

_She squirmed in embarrassment even though the action aroused her when she felt his tongue glide up the crease between her cheeks._

"_So responsive, Kagome."_

'_That voice again,' she thought silently, but her mind was having difficulty functioning correctly while he continued to touch her in such erotic ways she had never dreamed about. _

_She felt him move and he blanketed her back with his broad, muscular chest that was slick with both of their sweat. His position pinned her down, making movement impossible, but she was far from afraid as wetness continued to pool betwixt her thighs. _

_Although, she whimpered softly when she felt a hot, thick and impossibly long erection where his tongue had previously been, rubbing up and down the crease in slow thrusts. _

"_Shh," he whispered in a gravelly voice before his hands went under her and cupped her breasts, massaging the round globes. _

_Her whimper turned into a needy moan. She felt him straddle her hips before he rose on his knees, taking her with him with his hold on her chest. The move was so purely sexual that her womb clenched on air, seeking to be filled with the hard length pressed into the small of her back. _

_Her face was flushed and she panted as she watched him pinch and circle her nipples, but her eyes landed on the silver locks that pooled over their shoulders and her breasts, over the long elegant hands that manipulated her flesh. _

"_Inuyasha?" she gasped at a particularly sharp pinch to her hard peaks. _

_She felt him bend his head to hers and a wicked chuckle very un-Inuyasha-like entered her ear._

"_Do you really think that boy could give you the satisfaction you crave?"_

_She turned her head to meet golden orbs and a face created by the kami's. "Sesshomaru!"_

"_Soon you will be screaming my name," he promised wickedly, a growl entering his voice_

_In answer, his right clawed hand left her breasts to gently scrape down her stomach before his fingers found her wet and swollen sex causing her to cry out at his touch. It felt so pleasurable, but she tried to deny his touch and clenched her thighs around his hand, trapping his palm._

_He merely nipped her ear in reply to her attempts to stop his exploration and leaned into her back, forcing her to her hands and knees beneath him. One by one his knees pushed between hers, spreading her wide. Gently, he continued to stroke her cleft, and his fingers were instantly coated with her fluids. When she gasped in reaction, he lifted his fingers to her mouth offering her his wet fingers from her essence._

"_Taste how your body weeps for me." _

_She shivered at the sinful thought and parted her lips so he could thrust his fingers into her mouth. _

"_Suck."_

_She did and heard him groan in response. _

_He kept his fingers in her mouth while his other hand abandoned her breast to take up position at her core and rub his thumb around the bundle of nerves at the tip of her clit. She bucked into his touch, her mouth filled with his fingers, licking them even after they were clean of her juices. _

_He finger fucked her while thrusting his hard cock against her lower back and she felt moisture gather there from the precum that leaked from the head of his penis. She nipped his fingers and he growled at the action in obvious arousal. His fingers moved faster inside her, and she clawed at the sheets while her hips tried to keep up when she felt that she was at the brink of release, but he disengaged his fingers from both her clenching sex and mouth. _

_Before she could plead for him to continue, he had placed his palms on either side of hers and thrust gently and slowly inside her an inch. She cried out, voicing her need for his ears alone, while her hips pushed back in an attempt to take him deeper. She felt a twinge of pain as he slipped in another inch since he was so thick, but he sank in easily from the wetness her body continued to produce for him. She knew that if she hadn't been so ready, he could have easily hurt her, but the pleasurable pain of his invasion only made her wild for more._

_She tried to buck and force him deeper, but his weight on her back all but immobilized her, forcing her to take what he gave her one slow inch at a time until, finally, he seated himself to the root. She panted from the over filled feeling from her stuffed sex, but she needed more, needed the friction of movement to go over the edge into orgasm. _

_When he retreated, it was at an excruciatingly slow pace as was his next entry that forced her to feel everything, the way he filled her to the max, the thick veins that ran up and down his hard length, and the way the head stroked along sensitive tissue. It was a sweet torture that kept her on the brink of satisfaction. _

_He continued to fuck her with slow, deep measured strokes for long minutes causing her to thrash beneath him while small cries of need fell from her lips. _

"_Please, Sesshomaru!"_

"_Not yet," he growled in her ear and she shook her head in denial, needing to come so badly it hurt._

_Desperate, she reached beneath her. One stroke and she'd come, but he grabbed her hand before she could and pinned her hands to the bed, interlacing their fingers._

_When she started to cry tears of frustration after a few more slow trusts, he slammed his cock inside her, surprising her with a climactic release. She came screaming his name._

_He continued to pound inside her, prolonging her orgasm while he grunted and growled his pleasure until his seed exploded out of him in a rush. _

Kagome awoke with a silent cry on her lips as another orgasm had her thrashing in her confining sleeping bag. When she finally came down from her sexual high, her cheeks were flushed, her body covered in a film of sweat, and her panties utterly drenched along with her arousal thick in the night air.

Gazing around dazed, she noted that thankfully her companions yet slept. Embarrassed at her wet dream she had of Sesshomaru, Kagome gazed sheepishly in Inuyasha's direction and snuck off to the stream nearby to wash up and remove her panties.

She had decided to hide her panties in her backpack as she was returning to camp when Inuyasha's shout caused her heart to stutter. "Bastard!"

Worried, she ran into the clearing only to come to a clumsy halt as her wide eyed gaze landed on Sesshomaru as he backhanded Inuyasha who then flew into a tree with a sickening thud. She cringed at the painful landing before her eyes once again sought Sesshomaru only to blush when she saw that his eyes had fallen on her.

They both ignored her friends' demands and questions, lost in each other's eyes, until his traveled downwards. Following her gaze she saw her wet panties in her clenched fist and dropped the garment as if it burned.

She couldn't help but look up at him from lowered lashes, wishing desperately he wouldn't realize the cause for her scent. When he moved his left hand upwards, she tracked the movement only to see him remove a similar wreath on his regal head as the one on hers. She took hers off too and blushed at the implications, remembering Shippo's words. '—even in sleep he would be with her—'

They seemed to drop the leaves at the same instance, and he was coming towards her in long, sure strides. Choking on her breath, she rapidly back peddled at his forward advance, but regardless, he caught her wrist in a restraining yet gentle hand, halting her retreat.

"We have unfinished business, Kagome." Sesshomaru's words took her breath away as did the heated look in his eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in his embrace as he took them to the skies. She could hear Inuyasha's loud cursing and her friends' frantic cries, but she forgot all about them when Sesshomaru kissed her.


	6. Seed of Fidelity

Seed of Fidelity

Kagome, a fifteen year old girl and a freshman in high school, wasn't the most popular girl in school; though, guys always flocked to her kind aura and sunny smile, and seemed to bask in her innocent stare. She had only been attending for a month, when Sesshomaru, age 17 and a senior, the most popular guy in school asked her out. She had noticed him since her first day at attending, and who could blame her? He was the exact opposite from her in looks. Whereas she was small and had long, raven black hair, he was tall, muscular, and had even longer silver locks. Even his eyes were beautiful; a striking amber hue while hers was a boring brown.

She had flushed from excitement and slight embarrassment at his sudden question to go out with him one day after math class, but she didn't hesitate to say yes because even though she hardly knew him, it had been love at first sight for her.

The news of their dating status spread like wild fire throughout the school, and her friends pounced on her on their way home.

"Kagome, is it true?! Did The Sesshomaru ask you out today after math class?" Eri demanded.

Kagome glanced at her friend surprised. "How did you know?"

"More importantly, why didn't you tell us?" demanded Yuka.

Before Kagome could answer, Ayumi said with a frown, "Were you trying to keep this a secret from us, Kagome?"

"What? No, of course not, Ayumi!" Kagome defended herself quickly.

"Then spill!" all three of her friends demanded with wide grins and excited eyes.

Sighing, she answered all their questions and described in as much detail as she could of how Sesshomaru had asked her out. Even now she felt like she was glowing when repeated the events.

"I wonder if he'd be able to stay faithful," Eri commented with a thoughtful look. "I mean I've never known him to actually go out with a girl, but I've heard—"

Yuka and Ayumi quickly smothered Eri, covering her mouth with their palms and pointedly looked at Kagome who had stopped to gaze at them with a hurt expression.

"She didn't mean it like that, Kagome," Ayumi tried to explain.

"Ayumi's right—" Yuka quickly added, but Kagome's quiet inquiry made everyone go silent and gaze at her with mixed sympathetic expressions.

"What did you hear, Eri? You guys? What aren't you telling me?"

Eri removed the others' hands from her mouth and gazed at Kagome contritely. "I didn't mean that you're not a catch, Kagome. It's just that, well I heard Sesshomaru is known to take some girls to the hotel district."

All eyes were on Kagome. They all knew that that particular district was exclusively used for couples wanting to visit love hotels.

Yuka put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and tried to lighten the mood and make her friend feel better. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. This is the first time Sesshomaru has actually gone out with someone that anyone is aware of. Doesn't that signify you mean something to him?"

Her other two friends agreed and Kagome's expression lightened causing her friends to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Neh, Kagome? I heard there might be something to help you. Uh, not that you need help, but for peace of mind, you know?" Ayumi explained with a smile. "I heard that if you put cumin seeds in your lover's pockets, it promotes fidelity!"

"He's my boyfriend, not my lover!" screeched Kagome, her face flushed red.

"What's the difference?" commented Yuka.

"Well—" Kagome tried to explain, but Eri interrupted.

"That's a great idea, Ayumi! I know a few girls who have done that and they said it works like a charm!"

Kagome was unable to get a word in with their excited chatter, but her mood had darkened again. No matter how they tried to claim Sesshomaru would be faithful towards her, her friends were obviously just trying to make her feel better otherwise why would they insist upon her cooperation in this scheme of theirs?

The next day, her friends excitedly offered her a handful of cumin seeds with words of encouragement. Through the first two classes, Kagome would gaze uncertainly at Sesshomaru trying to figure out how to get the seeds in his pocket, but not until gym class did an opportunity present itself. While everyone was outside enjoying a warm and sunny day playing volleyball, Kagome snuck into the boys' locker room without realizing that she had been followed.

Kagome was so anxious not to get caught that she located Sesshomaru's clothes and quickly reached for his pants to stuff the cumin seeds in when his voice sounded behind her eliciting a small shriek from her. "What are you doing in here, Kagome?"

Kagome whipped around to face him so fast, she forgot she still had a hold of his pants and a handful of seeds. She watched horrified as his clothing fell to the floor at her feet along with the cumin seeds spilling everywhere. She stood staring transfixed at the mess, not even noticing Sesshomaru's approach until she saw him bend down and pick a few seeds up and gaze at them for long uncomfortable seconds.

When his amber gaze lifted to meet hers, her heart stuttered at the strange light in his gaze. "This is not the first time a girl has tried this trick. I did not expect you to stoop to such things, Kagome."

"No, it's not…what it looks like…"

He dropped the seeds to land forgotten upon the floor and stalked towards her. "Do you really believe I would be unfaithful to you?"

Kagome retreated uncertainly. "I wasn't thinking—I mean you're so popular and I'm not—my friends were just worried about me…and I…love you…"

Sesshomaru paused at her revelation before moving in quick and pinning her to the wall behind her, his hands on either side of her shoulders. He stared down at her with unfathomable eyes and Kagome was acutely aware of how much bigger and taller he was. She barely reached his chest, and yet she didn't feel intimidated; instead, strange warmth entered her body and butterflies flew around in her stomach.

He lowered his head until his face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I will show you just how faithful I can be."

Then he kissed her. It was no chaste kiss. His tongue entered her mouth with sure, strong licks, causing Kagome's knees to go weak. She had just grabbed a hold of his shirt at his chest for support and was kissing him back when muffled voices outside in the hall reached their ears.

She was panting for breath when he lifted his head, but she noticed his breath was uneven too. Before she could say anything, he took her hand then pulled her through the room out into the hall and continued to walk at a fast pace until he came to an empty class room and locked them inside.

"What—" Kagome tried to ask, confused, but her mouth was again claimed by his. She hardly noticed when he backed her up into a lab table until her butt hit the edge.

His hands were at her hips, lifting her up onto the table top never once breaking the kiss. She was all for continuing the earth shattering lip lock until his hands drifted from her hips, under her shirt to cup her bra clad breasts, she tried to protest, but his mouth devoured the small sound.

His tongue speared into her mouth while his hands fondled her breasts through the material of her bra. Shivering in delight, her arms lifted to wrap around his shoulders and clench his shirt in tight fists. He spread her thighs wider by stepping between them, closer to her and she let him.

Her head fell back and a needy moan escaped her parted lips when his hands moved underneath her bra and touched her skin to skin, making the delicious friction escalate. Every time he circled her nipples, pinched them, and rolled them, her body twitched in response and her hips undulated as the sensations traveled to her heated core in pleasurable waves.

His lips attacked her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh which only intensified her mewling sounds of pleasure.

"I love the sounds you make, Kagome. Feel how hard you make me," Sesshomaru breathed huskily at her collar bone, thrusting his hips against her pussy. She sucked in a shocked breath when she felt his erection push against her core between all their clothing, turning her on more. She was beginning to wonder how far he would take this when her mind scrambled after he pushed her shirt and bra up to reveal her naked breasts to his gaze and his lips wrapped around a hard nipple.

Her hands burrowed into his hair, holding him to her while he sucked her hard, pulling on her nipple with lips and teeth. She felt liquid heat pool between her thighs, her hips rocking against his in a blind attempt to gain satisfaction. His tongue moved to the underside of her breast sensitizing the flesh there before he leaned back and removed her shirt and bra in one quick move.

Somehow the absence of clothes embarrassed her and she let go of him to wrap her arms around her chest, blushing fiercely. "We shouldn't, Sesshomaru."

Instead of touching her, he removed his shirt causing her to look at him in surprise, her eyes taking in all his pale masculine perfection. His chest was wide, corded with muscle, tapered to lean hips. Her hands itched to touch his hard sculpted abs or nip at his strong hips. She was embarrassed by her carnal thoughts when she was sitting half dressed in an empty classroom.

His hands reached out and grabbed hers, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Look at me, touch me. Don't think about anything else. Not while I'm here hard and aching for you."

His words took her breath away, and she watched transfixed as he placed her hands on his chest, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. Tentatively she spread her palms flat on his chest and he released her hands to place his own on either side of her hips, watching her with hungry eyes.

His gaze empowered her. She moved her thumbs to circle his flat nipple as he had done to hers. His groan was erotic to her ears, so she did it again. She liked the sounds _he_ made.

Leaning forward, she kissed him, entangling their tongues for several minutes in a sensual mating dance, before her lips released his to taste the sweat she saw rolling down his neck. When he shivered at her actions, she trailed her tongue to his collarbone to nip at the bone and she heard his teeth grind. She smiled in triumph that she could give him such pleasure, her boldness growing so that she licked and circled his nipple with her tongue.

She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him as they glided along the expanse of his chest and down to his abdominals. She felt the thin trail of silver hair she had noticed earlier starting under his navel disappear in his gym shorts. Her nails scraped along the tempting path before gently pulling on a few hairs causing him to groan loud.

Leaning back, he forced her to stop her ministrations with her mouth on his nipple; she saw that he was panting. He took her hand in his and placed it on his think erection and even though his clothes were between her hand and his naked flesh, he was hot.

"Touch me here."

Kagome obeyed without thought and cupped his hard length, her womb clenching at the steel in her palm, until she gasped and jumped in surprise when his hand went between her own legs and cupped her core. He rubbed her through her clothes as she was doing for him which only added to her excitement.

In seconds his hand went beneath her shorts and underwear, his fingers gliding in her wetness causing her to cry out and grab at his wrist, letting go of his erection. "We're at school, Sesshomaru! We can't—"

"Kagome." He shut her up when he crashed his lips on hers, kissing her breathless, all the while massaging her clit. Her hips bucked uncontrollably into his hand, small cries falling from her lips and into his. With a few expert flicks of his fingers, he had her screaming in release into his mouth and clawing at his back, while his kiss muffled her voice.

She didn't know when she had leaned back to lay upon the lab table, but when she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was taking off her shorts and panties, ignoring her socks and shoes. Sitting up fast she made a quick escape, by jumping off the table when he was busy removing his own shorts.

"Stop, Sesshomaru. What if someone sees?"

He stalked her to the window and pinned her to the floor, his knees forcing themselves between hers, but instead of entering her like she thought he would, he held her. An arm was wrapped beneath her shoulders while his other hand cupped the back of her head and his face was buried in her neck. She could feel the tension in his muscles and his burning cock against her stomach, large and intimidating.

Yet his actions spoke of comfort and her eyes burned at the tender moment. Instead of forcing the issue, he was just holding her as if she meant the world to him.

"Kagome, it's alright. I would never do something you didn't want. Please, believe me."

Cupping his face in her hands so that she could see his expression, her eyes misted further when she saw the tender care in his gaze even though it was obvious he was forcing himself to stop for her. She kissed him, silently telling him he could continue.

This kiss was different, it was a slow heated exchange that was no less passionate but was filled with tender emotions and he entered her on a slow glide, seating himself to the hilt inside her tight passage.

They both moaned at the sensations his entrance caused and he began to move with a controlled rhythm, less frantic then before as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her arms held him close, wrapped around his neck and he kissed her jaw with gentle fever.

Soon the friction against her tender tissues by his strong, sure strokes had her hips lifting to meet his downward glides until he slowly hastened the pace, going deeper and growing impossibly harder. His hand moved to massage her clit in rough circles causing her to ride towards another orgasm in minutes.

"Come for me, Kagome," he commanded in a guttural voice, his hips pounding into her, his arm wrapped beneath her hips to protect her from hitting the hard floor repeatedly from his powerful movements.

On command, she came, crying out his name in a soft voice as her breath seemed to desert her. After two, three more thrusts, he yanked out of her convulsing core and spilled his seed on her stomach gasping into her ear, "Kagome, I love you, too."

Tears fell from her eyes as they shared a tender kiss, their arms wrapped around the other.


	7. Drunk On You

Drunk On You

"Hey, no cutting!"

"What the fuck, man?"

"Why do they get to go in without waiting?"

Koga sneered at the huge line of people waiting to go into the popular night club 'Temptation', complaining and cursing him and his companion for walking right past the line to the entrance then up to the double doors where a huge bouncer with a buzz cut nodded to them in recognition, letting them in without a word.

"Those idiots don't deserve to come in here anyway, huh, Sesshomaru?" Koga glanced to his right and up to smirk at the white haired male walking beside him.

"They are of no consequence," Sesshomaru remarked, ignoring the dance floor and the bar further back; instead, strolling to the stairs that lead up to the more refined quarters of the club.

It was unnecessary for either of them to flash their VIP cards as the two equally muscular bouncers at the foot of the stairs recognized them and allowed them to pass with nods of acknowledgement. Only the wealthy and privileged were given access to appear on the second floor, which had a balcony overlooking the dance floor. He and Koga were first sons to powerful business men who had been in an alliance for many years, so they had grown up together.

Koga had a louder in-your-face personality, while Sesshomaru was ever calm and collected with a cold disposition. With two completely different personalities, no one really understood how they could be such good friends, but their camaraderie was unmistakable.

On the second floor lounge area, round, black tables littered the floor in a tasteful display, with either red back chairs or red sofas situated around them. The floor shone black in the dim lighting, the walls and decoration giving off a gothic theme, but not over the top to appear tacky. There was a bar on the far wall to their right opposite, the railing overlooking the ground floor. It had an impressive display of liquor and glasses with a tall, red headed woman manning the bar.

It was loud in the club as a band was playing near the dance floor down below with flashing lights.

Koga went straight to the bar just as Sesshomaru predicted he would to once again try and get the bar tender's number. He followed anyway, needing a drink. His eyes scanned the crowd, his appetites going to a more exotic quality as his mind needed distracting from the stress of work. The females gazed back at him with appreciative glances, and he knew it wouldn't be hard to find a willing female to take the edge off.

But first a drink.

"Hey, Ayame!" Koga leaned over the bar, his forearms braced on the smooth surface as he gazed lustily at the buxom, red headed woman. "What say you meet me after work, and I show you a great time, eh?"

Ayame winked at him playfully but refused. "Sorry, big guy, but I have others plans."

"Change them." Koga had leaned in to lower his voice and gaze up at her with sexual intent.

She shook her head, smile still intact. Then she gazed at Sesshomaru as well when she asked, "What can I get you two?"

"You," rumbled Koga, causing Ayame to chuckle, then respond with a, "You wish."

Then she excused herself when a group down at the other end of the bar called her over, to which she apologized and promised to return.

Koga watched her retreating figure, eyes glued to her butt before he turned and leaned his hips against the bar, elbows propped up behind him, a satisfied grin on his face. "She wants me."

"And yet she continuously shoots you down," Sesshomaru intoned with a small grin towards his friend's customary arrogance.

"She's playin' hard to get," assured Koga, throwing his head back and laughing.

Before Sesshomaru could remark with another friendly jibe, his left arm was taken into a possessive hold, breasts pressed into his bicep. His amber gaze turned to see a beautiful woman, scantily dressed in a seductive, black dress. His eyes narrowed at the woman before she even spoke.

"Sesshomaru," she purred with her deep throaty voice. "What a coincidence meeting you here. I've missed you, honey."

"Sara," Sesshomaru said with displeasure, extracting his arm from the woman's tight grip. His night had just worsened. "Your presence is not welcome; now if you would leave me in peace—"

He was interrupted by her pouting lips and complaining voice. "But, Sesshomaru, I've been waiting for you to come see me for days now." Again she pressed her breasts against his arm, a blatant invitation. "Didn't you have fun last time? I know I did." Again with that smile that was every man's fantasy, except his.

What had he been thinking when he decided to fuck her? Oh, right, he hadn't. He had been drunk at the time with a pole in his pants. Go figure.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the bar and her, facing off with Sara, intending to give her the set down of her life when his newly freed arm was again confiscated, warm breasts once more pressed against him. Narrowing his eyes in growing ire, he glanced down at the black head of the woman who dared touch him. He was about to force her away from him, none to gently, when she spoke, and he froze at the sound of her voice.

"Who's your friend, Sesshomaru?" then her hand went to his stomach, under his shirt, to place her palm to his abs, flesh to flesh, and a hard on popped against his zipper. Her voice caused a shiver of awareness to crawl up his spine, and warm him from the inside. Who was she? How did she know him?

While his body was busy reacting towards this unknown female, Sara's angry voice intruded upon his ears, causing him to frown at the other woman.

"Who the hell are you? Get the fuck off my man!"

When Sara took a threatening step towards the strange woman at his side, Sesshomaru thought enough was enough; however, _again_ he was interrupted! If this continued he was likely to explode.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, woman," Koga said.

Then before Sesshomaru knew what was happening, the unknown female's body heat was absent from his arm. Koga had grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her against him, grinning down at her with possessive eyes. "I'll take care of this one, Sesshomaru, while you deal with the other one."

The girl's face was squished against Koga's chest, so Sesshomaru still did not know the identity of the female, yet he gnashed his teeth in anger at having her taken from him. He grabbed her, tearing her from the other man's arms and into his. He wrapped his arms possessively around the slender woman's, her face pressed into the muscle off his chest as she was so short compared to him. Her slight frame pressed so snuggly against his caused lust to boil further in his blood, engorging his erection even more. As if it hadn't been hard enough before.

"She is mine," he warned Koga with hard eyes, before turning his glacial stare on Sara, who took a step back while wearing a fearful expression. He didn't care. He was now irritated by Sara's appearance, painfully aroused by this unknown chit, while his friend unconsciously pissed him off further by trying to take her from him.

Plus, he admitted silently, he wanted any excuse to keep Sara away from him, so he was not about to let this woman out of his sight.

"If you two would excuse us—" Sesshomaru began, before realizing he had yet to learn her name, so he looked down at the woman, who had pressed her hands against his chest, putting some space between their bodies as she gazed up at him with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Kagome," she informed him, her eyes darkening with sexual awareness he could not miss. His member pulsed in answer.

Without looking away from her beguiling eyes, he continued. "Kagome and I have business elsewhere." With that he stepped back, grabbed her hand in a tight hold, and walked away at a fast clip with her trailing behind, her high heels ringing in their wake. He couldn't help but notice she made no protest as he pushed her into a darkened part of the room, thrusting his hips and erection into her stomach to pin her to a support beam. He was not worried they would be seen as they were screened by shadows.

Leaning down to her ear, he purred, "What do you think you were doing?" He was referring to when she had unexpectedly joined his small group after Sara had tried to get him back in bed with her.

Kagome obviously knew of what he was asking, but a satisfying breathy quality entered her voice as she answered. "It seemed to me you needed some help." She pressed her stomach into his hard flesh that jutted out, protesting the barrier of his jeans. "Perhaps I could help you with a more…" again she rubbed against his cock, his body tensing as pleasure from her actions raced through him. "…pressing issue?"

Sesshomaru growled lustily at her offer, his balls drawn up tight to his body.

Taking her hand in his once more, Sesshomaru moved away from her warm, inviting body, only to pull her at a fast walk towards the men's restroom where the club was known to have its members use its facilities for other activities, allowing it.

Forcing the swinging door open, he pulled her inside. He had intended to lock them into the largest stall, but noises from another couple having sex reached their ears from that direction. Not willing to wait another second to have her wet and clinging to him, Sesshomaru pulled her into a smaller stall, locked the door, and pushed her forcefully against it. The space was cramped, but neither one of them seemed to notice or care.

Before he could touch her, she was slithering down his body, forcing him to back away from her so she could rest on her knees before him, her hands going to his fly. He watched her, his breath frozen in his lungs as she unbuttoned his jeans, slid down the zipper achingly slow, drawing out the moment, before reaching into them, bypassing his boxers, to free his aching flesh.

He was big for a male. He wasn't conceited; it was just fact, yet she didn't cower away from him at his length and width as some females were known to do, to which he completely understood without holding a grudge.

A groan freed the breath trapped in his lungs at the first lick of her tongue on his round head, swirling her appendage around and around the reddened tip. He had to press his forearms against the stall door, his teeth gritted as pleasure assaulted him. She continued to lick him as if he were a treat and all for her. Her tongue trailed the length of his cock, tracing the veins that bulged with surging blood.

His forehead hit the door with a soft thud when she finally—finally—took the head into her warm, moist mouth, sucking on the tip, driving him crazy. He tilted his head down needing to see what she did to him, the view perfect as he watched her black head move on his penis. He tensed his thighs when they threatened to weaken at a particularly strong suction. He groaned loudly, which only had her doing it again, causing him to buck into her mouth, forcing more of himself into her warm cavern.

He forced his hips to still; not wanting to hurt her, as his size was impressive, knowing she was probably already straining to take him this way. He didn't want her to stop, so he forced himself not to move while her mouth sank further on him before backing off, sucking on the tip on every backwards movement, her tongue stroking strongly at the base of his cock.

He was going to die if she didn't stop, but he couldn't seem to force himself to stay her. Not when her head moved faster, taking him into her mouth and back out repeatedly. His balls tightened at the base of his member, preparing for release, but it wasn't her mouth he wished to fill, at least not yet. He had to—needed to—fill her wet pussy with his throbbing flesh. With that in mind he was able to force her away from him, his fingers in her hair, breathing heavily, gasping for air as he tried valiantly to calm down enough to start up again.

"I wasn't finished," he heard Kagome say with a siren's call. Shit, he had to have her, now!

"Neither am I," he rasped, placing his hands under her armpits, forcing her to stand before him.

With rough hands, he pushed her tank top and bra up, revealing her plump, white breasts, and rosy nipples. He ignored her sharp intake of breath at his abrupt actions, to lean forward and instantly suck on a protruding nipple, feeling it harden in seconds.

His hands went beneath her short skirt to cup her ass. She was wearing a thong. He squeezed her bare ass, feeling how well the cheeks filled his hands. Sucking harder at her nipple, he pressed against her ass, forcing her to grind into his erection, her bare stomach made contact with his hard flesh, and they both moaned in need.

Unable to stop the motion of his hips, he continued to grind his erection into her slim stomach, precum oozing out to slick her flesh. He felt her hands burrow in his long hair, scraping her nails against his scalp. He shivered at even that small contact.

His finger went further between the split in her ass, the fingers of his right hand stroking along the hidden hole, causing her to wither against him. He pulled his head back, her nipple between his teeth, distending the nipple before releasing it. His mouth instantly went to her other breast, kissing the white globe, before swirling his tongue around the areola, not quite touching the nipple. She yanked at his hair in response, gasping for air.

His mouth covered the tight bud, lavishing it with his tongue while his fingers stroked a few time's over the puckered flesh of her asshole before trailing down further to her slick heat. He leaned back, stood tall before her, and brought his wet fingers to his mouth. He watched her while he sucked on his fingers, tasting her fluids on his tongue, watching as her breathing quickened, her eyes rapt on his tongue which licked his fingers clean.

Then their eyes met, and she leaned towards him. At first he thought she wanted to kiss him, so he leaned down to oblige her as he was so much taller than she, but she turned her face, her cheek gliding along his before he felt her breath at his ear. He pressed her into the door, his hand on her ass squeezing the plump flesh, while his other hand curled into a fist against the door by her shoulder when her teeth nipped the top of his ear, then sucking on it.

Another stream of precum slipped through the slit at the head of his penis, dripping down the side to pool against her stomach.

Impatient now, he reached down and ripped her thong, uncaring when it fell to the floor in shreds; instead, he focused on her wet core as he sheathed two fingers inside her welcoming body. She cried out at the action, and he leaned back, watching her. He kept her in place with a hand still gripping her ass cheek as he thrust repeatedly into her, moving his fingers towards himself to stroke along the wall of her cavern, finding her pleasure spot almost instantly if her cries, and thrusting hips, were anything to go by.

He felt her hands clench in his shirt, watched her eyes close, while his fingers continued to stroke in circles inside her at that place that made her wild. He was so turned on by the sight of her pleasure, his cock pulsed with the need to fuck, but he wouldn't, not yet, so he contented himself to thrust against her belly.

She was close, her tense body giving her away, so he removed his fingers and she whimpered at his actions, pleading silently for him to continue. Instead, he pressed his wet fingers against the puckered flesh of her asshole, easily gaining entrance with his slick fingers.

He waited for her to protest, unsure if she enjoyed such foreplay, but he needn't have worried. She thrust back and into his fingers, taking them deeper and moaning. More precum leaked from his slit, his control almost shattering at this point. But he wanted her to come first, needed to see it take over her, so he let go of her ass and reached around to rub her clit in rough circles while he continued to thrust his fingers inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving her hips into his fingers but seconds later her body stilled in one telltale moment before she cried out, her body spasming against his, her ass squeezing his fingers.

His fingers still inside her, he cupped her ass with his other hand once more as she continued to come, lifting her up to thrust strongly into her quivering sheath, causing another orgasm to ride on the first for her.

Instantly her legs came up to lock around his lunging hips as he plunged his hard erection inside her at a fast clip, unable at this point to do anything more than piston inside her. Her hands came to his shoulders, the nails biting into his flesh even through his shirt.

He gritted his teeth, needing to feel her hands on his bare flesh, so he thrust powerfully inside her, pushing her hips into the door, stilling long enough to drag his shirt over his head, before pumping into her again. Almost instantly she leaned forward to nip and bite at his collarbone, her hands gripping his biceps in a strong grasp.

He was on fire and he could tell that so was she. She was glorious in her primal need for his body to give her pleasure. He rocked into her pussy with a sharp lunge, hearing her gasp in response, so he did it again, his fingers still in her ass as he continued to thrust them in and out as well, timing it with his hips.

He angled her hips until he was able to thrust deeper, forcing her to take all of him when he felt the head of his cock bump against the end of her, her womb he knew. It only spurned him on more, thrusting into her over and over again; unafraid that he might be hurting her because her reactions were only ones of pleasure. If she felt pain, and he was sure she did to some small extent at least, she was obviously not turned off by it. He could feel she was close, her inner walls quivering against his thrusting cock. Then she bit him where his shoulder and neck met, a small sound leaving her lips, and he came with her with a hoarse cry smothered against her shoulder.

They both stilled after long seconds of pleasure, their breathing ragged, as she leaned back, releasing his neck to lie against the stall door. He was still hard, and as his eyes met hers, he knew she realized it, too. Her brown orbs seemed to challenge him, and then she tightened her core around his girth, and he growled.

He crashed his lips on hers, kissing her for the first time, while removing his fingers from her ass to grip her hips, forcing her onto his erection repeatedly, at a slower but no less deeper penetration.

Her tongue boldly came out to meet with his in a similar dance as their hips were making, her arms around his neck to hold him closer to her heaving breast, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Much later they left the men's bathroom and took a seat on one of the many red sofas with a table before it. She was snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders. Koga and Sara were nowhere to be seen, not that they really looked for them. A waitress came up to their table promptly with a professional smile.

"Is there anything I could get you two?"

Kagome smirked devilishly, a sated woman. "A 'Green Fairy', please."


	8. Dark Desires II

Dark Desires II

Kagome had woken to her dark lover's caress, need for this man who was not wholly so, but she didn't care what he was just as long as he continued touching her, showing her the delights only he was capable of calling forth. He had encouraged her to take his flesh deep inside her mouth, and she had been too eager to comply.

She had wanted to taste his large cock ever since he had masturbated before her, spilling his seed on her stomach. He had tasted of dark spices, his flesh soft yet hard while she manipulated him with her mouth, sliding her lips up and down his pulsing erection while her tongue tortured him with lazy licks along the tip of his shaft and just below the head.

He had been on his back, thrusting his hips into her waiting hot cavern, groaning, and clutching at her hair, cupping the back of her hair to force her to take more of him. She had loved watching him go wild beneath her, responding to her every touch that her womb had clenched at every sound he had made, her sex dripping.

As if he had been aware of her aroused state, his fingers had left her hair to stroke her from behind, sliding long, elegant fingers through her cream. "You're wet. You get turned on by sucking me, don't you, aijin?" His voice had been guttural, husky with his need which only enflamed her more. Her core quivered and he felt it. He laughed a sexy, low timber, grabbed her head with both hands again, cradling her mouth to his erection before turning them over, until he was fucking her mouth, forcing her to take him deep into her throat at every thrust.

"Take me, take all I have to give you," he had rasped, going wild and she had loved it.

When he had reached his peak, climaxing with a loud, masculine cry of ecstasy, he held her steady while his seed shot down her throat, until he had finally pulled out of her mouth with a groan because she had playfully swirled her tongue around the tip. She had only a small taste of his salty, thick semen as he had been deep inside her throat when he had released. She was slightly disappointed and vowed to have a more satisfactory taste during their…association.

Then he had kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue, but not caring. "God, you act like you couldn't get enough of my cock." She was unable to answer as his tongue speared once more into her mouth, disorienting her while she responded with wild abandon. He didn't seem to care that he tasted himself.

That had been a short while ago. Now she was lying on her stomach on the bed while Sesshomaru messaged musky scented oil into her back and shoulders. It smelled slightly of spices and she had asked him about it.

She felt him lean over her naked back to whisper in her ear. "It has cardamom amongst other scents, but this spice will help prepare you for what's to come."

She had shivered at the dark promise in his words. "And what might that be?"

Her body had had time to come down from its high while she had pleasured him with her mouth as he had not attempted to assuage her ache. He had told her postponing gratification will make the orgasm bigger and last longer, and she had moaned with longing. He was going to kill her with pleasure, she was sure of it.

"It promotes sexual appetites, aijin, and I will make sure this next experience is pleasurable for you." His hands continued to knead the oil into her loose muscles while he spoke. Then he leaned in and kissed her shoulder blades before trailing his tongue along the vertebrae of her spine, until he was kissing the two indents above her ass.

"I am going to make you scream for release," he told her, biting at the globes of her ass, and she squirmed in response. The prick of his sharp fangs reminded her of the ecstasy of his bite.

Then he turned her over, picked her up in strong, capable arms, and walked her naked to the wall with the whips, canes, and floggers. He lowered her right in front of the pair of cuffs she has seen upon her arrival, and she shivered, not from fear but anticipation, at the implication they represented.

He nuzzled her neck from behind and rumbled in her ear. "Do you desire this?"

She was oddly touched that he would ask instead of assume as she was aware such play would be daunting to some, but not to her. She wanted this, her blood raced through her veins at the thought of being helpless while he tortured her with pleasure and perhaps a little pain that would only add to her sexual enjoyment.

Her voice was slightly breathless when she answered. "Yes."

With a hand on her left cheek, he encouraged her to turn her head so that he could kiss her deeply, a sensual dance, a promise for more pleasure to come.

She felt him grip her hips, squeezing gently. "Lift your arms," he ordered her when he raised his lips from hers, his breath whispering over her plump mouth.

She trembled in anticipation, her aroused body begging for him to touch her, to drive her wild until she came apart. She did as he bade and lifted her hands. Goosebumps appeared on her arms in the wake of his fingers as he stroked up along them to her wrists and leisurely shackled her to the wall.

Suddenly he pressed her bodily into the wall, yanked her hair back, and dominated her mouth, before releasing her and stepping back. Kagome instantly felt bereft without his warmth.

She saw him out of the corner of her right eye, so she turned to watch him raise his hand to the wall and graze his hand over what hung there: the whips and floggers and canes. She shivered in anticipation. She saw him pick up a flogger and turned to smile that wicked curling of his lips, flashing fang as he again walked behind her out of her line of sight.

"Do you know what this is?" he breathed in her ear, not touching her except for the tickling sensation of multiple straps, the flogger.

"Yes," she said hoarsely, so turned on by the drawn out moment.

"Have you done this before, aijin?" He was teasing her with the strands as he spoke, and she clenched her hands as need further fogged her mind. The waiting was a type of pleasure of its own, the anticipation of the act.

She shook her head. She hadn't, never thought she could be this wild, but he brought out the animal in her, and she wanted this, needed it.

He growled, kissed her temple almost tenderly, before she felt him move away from her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting until she heard a slight 'whooshing' noise then a slight sting across her shoulder blades, before another gentle stinging strike followed by yet another all in the exact same spot.

A buildup of endorphins created by her body caused by each gentle strike to turn from a slight sting to intense pleasure, and she moaned and wiggled against her bonds. The next strike landed at the middle of her back and the same erotic torture continued until she was panting, her folds soaked with her cream as she wiggled and trembled helplessly. She had no idea how long he kept up this erotic play, but when she felt her body start a familiar climb towards release she tensed in anticipation, waiting for the explosion to take over, but it never happened.

Sesshomaru seemed to know that she was close, and stopped. He stopped! She begged for him to continue. "Please! Oh, please…"

"Hush, I know just what you need."

After she had calmed he started again, the pleasurable sting driving her wild. Her sex was so sensitive, yet he never once touched her there. She had no idea such an act could be so stimulating, but she mewled and begged for more.

Again she was close, so close! But another strike did not fall. Instead she felt his warm hand touch her trembling back in a gentle caress. She shook her head in denial, wanting release from the tightness of her body.

Sesshomaru was not unmoved by the act. His cock hung huge and aching between his widely spread legs as he gently applied the flogger to Kagome's back, watching her growing excitement and obvious enjoyment of the act. He knew just how to strike, lifting his arm over his head and gently allowing his arm to fall repeatedly.

He could do this for hours, keeping her on the brink of ecstasy if he wished. Instead he came up behind her and stroked the slight redness of her back. No welts met his questing fingers, only smooth skin. He did not want to hurt her, only pleasure her by showing her a bit of pain can add to the experience.

"That's a pretty sight," he rasped, meaning the flush to her skin caused by his action. Semen leaked out of his cock, dribbling down the side as his balls became unbearably tight.

"Please….Sesshomaru…don't stop, I need…" Kagome panted, begged. Her body was over sensitive and the touch of his hand on her back made her womb clench.

She felt him kiss and lick her back, and she thrashed against her bonds.

"Are you wet for me, aijin?"

"Yes, yes!" she cried because she could feel her juices flowing freely down her thighs.

Then she felt his fingers brush her sex so softly she almost didn't feel his touch. She moved her hips knowing a firm stroke would finish her. "Oh God…please…"

She heard him chuckle darkly. "Please, what? Voice your desires, Kagome."

"I need to come…please, now!"

Yet still he denied her, continued to stroke her gently, too gently, whispering wicked things in her ear. "Do you feel empty without me deep inside you? Does your sex cry out for the fullness of mine?"

Frustrated, she cursed, thrashing against her bonds, wiggling her hips. She just needed one good stroke, just one!

She didn't even hear his amused chuckle but she did feel something hard brush her sex where his fingers had been, and she lost her ability to breath for long seconds. Kagome thought it was his cock, but it felt different, then it came to her and she groaned.

Sesshomaru rubbed the handle of the flogger against her wet folds, coating the tip in her wetness. "Do you feel it, Kagome? It's an exact replica of my cock. Do you want it inside you?"

Beyond reasoning she panted yes over and over, needing the orgasm he had continuously denied her. Her body's demands were almost painful. She almost choked on her next breath as the handle was forced inside her, hard and deep and she came and came, crying out his name in thankful bliss.

Sesshomaru yanked the handle out, dropping it on the floor, his breathing ragged as he watched the ningen woman orgasm so beautifully. More semen leaked out of his cock in a steady dribble. He was ready to come just by watching her.

When she started to calm, trembling boneless against the wall, Sesshomaru coated his fingers in his essence before reaching for her to circle his wet fingers around the puckered rim of her ass hole, preparing her. Then he thrust a finger inside her, forcing her to focus on him once more. He couldn't wait much longer.

"Are you willing?" he growled out, thrusting his finger in and out so she understood his meaning.

Kagome froze as she felt a strange invasion in her ass, yet undeniably pleasurable. His words from before filtered back to her, sinfully erotic.

"_Well Kagome. I want to see this mouth wrap around my cock as I fuck it." His hand moved down to stroke her throat. "And this throat to drink my seed." He forced her legs to spread when he pushed his knee between her thighs and a hand once again at her lower back to rub her jean clad core against his thigh. "As you will take my seed here." Then his hand lowered to cup her buttocks. "And here." _

Was she willing? Yes, with him she would do anything, taste every delight of the flesh he would teach her, share with her.

She nodded her head but he wasn't satisfied.

"Tell me, Kagome, say the words."

"Yes, fuck me."

"Where?" He was merciless in his quest for a full confession of her dark desires.

"Fuck me in the ass."

His breath gushed out of his lungs all at once at her words, semen once more dripping from the tip of his cock. He would not come, not yet, not until he tasted her fully, had her completely.

"Yes," he groaned, pumping his cock with his hand, coating himself fully with his seed as a lubricant so as not to hurt her.

"You please me greatly, aijin. You are not the only one wet. My seed is covering me, coating me from tip to balls."

Without further delay, he eased his finger from her ass and placed his hands on her hips before pushing the tip of his erection against the tight skin of her ass, easing himself slowly inside her hot body.

Kagome could feel his hand on her hip slick with his seed, bringing truth to his words before she felt him enter her slowly. Never before had she thought such an act could be so erotic, but with him, he made every sexual act special, every moment memorable.

She felt closer to him in that moment then she had in any other sexual play they had previously performed. Never before had she had a man fuck her in such a way. She was afraid it may be painful, but how could she deny him, or herself?

He was a huge male, well endowed, and she was grateful for his precaution where she was concerned, lubricating himself to cause her minimum pain. When he was fully buried inside her, she felt a moment of wonder. It didn't hurt. Well there was a slight discomfort, but there was pleasure, too, intense pleasure as he stroked against sensitive tissue as he withdrew just as slowly, intensely careful even though she could feel how much he desired her. He still thought of her comfort.

Sesshomaru held a tight rein on his desire, not wishing to hurt Kagome. He reached around her and cupped her breasts, fondling them and pinching her nipples.

"You are so beautiful, aijin. You feel so good, so tight and hot."

He felt her begin to respond more to his thrusting hips and manipulating fingers. He continued at the same unhurried rhythm as if his balls weren't screaming at him for release. He heard her panting breath, felt her body tremble against his. Then one hand ventured further down to stroke her sex, finding her wet and dripping for him.

"You're wet, aijin. Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear, his voice all but lost to him now in his raging lust.

"Yes, Sesshomaru…Please…harder…"

She needed him to fuck her harder. She never knew how sensitive her ass could be. She felt herself again reaching for the end, an orgasm that would once more take her to the realm of intense pleasure.

She thrust back into him, trying to take more of him, and he obliged her, growling in her ear as he increased the tempo. They came together in a shattering climax, crying out each other's name. Sesshomaru unloaded an impossible amount of semen inside her. It had nowhere to go as it gushed out of Kagome, dripping down both of their thighs in warm waves.

Sesshomaru knew in that moment he could never let her go. He leaned in and bit her at the strong pulse at her neck, drinking in her addicting liquid, her life giving blood.

Kagome came again, his bite inducing a second orgasm following the one before. She was spent, barely awake in her pleasure induced fog, not knowing it was also due to too much blood loss. She wasn't even aware when he unchained her and picked her up in strong arms.

Sesshomaru took her to the bed, and crawled over her. He used a sharp nail to slice a deep cut on his chest and forced her mouth to the wound, coaxing her to drink, making her his for all eternity.

"Drink, my aijin, my Kagome. Be mine forever."


	9. All Consuming Love

All Consuming Love

Koneko gazed into her scrying bowl filled with the clearest water she could find, her lustful gaze centered on the man of her desires. Ever since she had laid eyes on the magnificent male, her twisted heart demanded she take him, make him hers in every way, even if she had to force him, rape him.

Yes, she relished the thought of making this powerful being submit to her lust, to make him helpless before her every whim. She wanted to do unimaginably dark and wicked things to him, things that would make him recoil in the light of day, but she had ways to force his submission. She would have him and soon.

Holding up her hand, her intent gaze watched the liquid swirl innocently inside a glass jar and she laughed, her shoulders shaking in both mirth and anticipation.

************************************************** ****************************

"Sesshomaru-sama," called Rin happily, her small hands around a steaming cup of green tea. "I've been practicing," she bragged with a childish grin.

Golden eyes lowered, encountering his ward's exuberant expression, before gazing at the steaming cup of green liquid.

Nodding his head silently in thanks, he took the proffered drink, and took a sip. Scalding bitter tea washed over his tongue. The temperature of the liquid bothered him not; however, it tasted over brewed, almost burned, with a strange after taste he could not pinpoint.

He gave nothing away in his expression, not wishing to hurt his ward's feelings, but she needed to learn. "Better, Rin, but keep practicing."

Not a lie. It was better than her previous attempts. It baffled him that she would insist on being the one to make his tea for him. He had Jaken to do that, but the girl insisted.

Seeing no problem with this, Sesshomaru permitted it.

Finishing off the tea in a show of support, he did not notice that his tea had been tampered with, that his innocent ward had been possessed just long enough to add a potent potion to his beverage while it simmered over the fire.

He had just finished his tea when the scent of blood reached him.

Narrowing his eyes, he gazed off to his right before setting aside his empty cup and stood. It was faint, yet far too close to his companions than he would have liked.

"Jaken, protect Rin."

Without waiting for a reply, he was gone, racing off to investigate.

************************************************** ****************************

"Thank you, Kirara. Go ahead and wait with Kaede. I'll be back before you know it," Kagome said, stroking the firecat's silky fur.

Giving her a cute 'meow', Kirara wasted no time heading towards the village, towards an older miko who most likely had milk to offer her.

Chuckling in understanding, Kagome sat on the bone eater's well, her pack resting beside her as she breathed in the lush scent of the earth around her. It was so peaceful here when youkai and bandits weren't threatening her with bodily harm.

Her friends were miles and miles away. There was no need for everyone to venture back to Kaede's village when this was only to be a short trip home to replenish supplies. Still she had to beg Inuyasha before he allowed her to leave. But it was the temptation of more ramen that really did the trick. She was out and he knew it.

Reaching down to her pack, her hand about to close around the strap, she paused when she felt it. A familiar aura. Releasing her bag while her other hand tightened instinctively on her quiver strap, she stood and stared off into the forest.

Something was wrong.

Leaving her pack behind-it was mostly empty anyway - she headed towards the Goshinboku where the familiar aura seemed to be. His youki was pulsating, agitated. She didn't think he was injured, but something was off. She had to make sure he was alright. She couldn't just leave if it turned out that he was in trouble.

Using stealth just in case an enemy she couldn't sense was near, she made her way forward until finally she came to a small clearing with the Sacred Tree standing massive in the center.

Standing behind a tree, eyes zeroing in on the lone figure, she clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle an instinctive gasp, her brown eyes widening in surprise.

Sesshomaru sat with his back against the roots of the Goshinboku, sweat glistening on his bare chest in the late afternoon sunlight, his breathing labored - expanded his chest repeatedly in an enticing manner.

Lifting her bewildered gaze to his face, she noticed that his eyes were clenched tight, jaw locked. His demonic stripes that slashed double across both cheek bones were jagged, his alabaster skin flushed red.

Unable to help herself, her gaze once again lowered to travel across his naked torso. It almost took her a full minute to realize his right arm was moving in a subtle rhythm, so preoccupied with raping him with her eyes, she hadn't noticed.

Eyes tracking the small movement, she choked on her next breath when she saw that his hakama were open, his sex jutted out proud and large, wrapped snuggly in his clawed hand.

He was stroking himself in long, torturously slow movements, gliding his hand from base to tip and back again to continue the process again and again.

Her heart pounding not from fear but growing excitement, breath coming in short pants; she watched, unable to look away. When his abs bunched tighter, her core followed suit, liquid heat pooling between her thighs.

He groaned in painful agony, an agony he seemed to enjoy beyond measure, and she almost whimpered. Her body went up in flames just by watching him pleasure himself.

His hand moved faster, his harsh groans getting louder as his chest heaved with every labored breath. She breathed with him, her face flushed with arousal, her body strung tight and aching.

Her fingers tightened on the bark of the tree that concealed her, yearning to touch his male flesh, a desire almost too strong to ignore. She had always been infatuated with this man, and now he was here, gloriously naked, his spine bowed as he strained for release.

His hand engulfed the weepy head of his erection, squeezing tight, as his hips arched off the ground. An animalistic snarl etched his elfin features as he emanated a harsh sound that echoed across the small clearing.

Her womb clenched tight at the display, her legs threatening to deposit her unceremoniously on the ground as Kagome saw a white substance stain his hand and cock. Knowing it was his seed caused her sex to quiver with longing.

He was once again settled against the roots, but he was far from relaxed. In his lap, his erection was very much still in presence. How she didn't know, but witnessing his virility did crazy things to her stomach.

There was no denying how the peep show effected her. Her breasts felt swollen and sensitive, her nipples had tightened into hard nubs, while her sex was drenched with her nectar.

Sesshomaru leaned back, cock aching as if he hadn't just found satisfaction, and he mentally cursed the witch who dared try to force his hand.

Even knowing that he had killed that sadistic woman, he could not stop the effects her potion was having on him. Since it was made from both natural herbs and magic, his body reacted. If it had been a toxic poison, it wouldn't have affected him, but the witch's magic was strong.

He almost smirked in satisfaction, remembering how she drowned in her own blood. Her magic hadn't been strong enough to subdue him or save her scheming, twisted life.

She had thought to use him, force his submission, but Sesshomaru bowed down to no one.

Keeping his eyes closed he said, "Girl."

He knew Inuyasha's wench had been hiding, watching him from the very beginning. He didn't mind. He wanted her to watch. She was an enigma, always on his mind. Now that she was here, he did not want her to leave.

A gasp was his only answer. He would have smirked had his cock not been on fire. But he didn't want to use his hand. No, he had another idea in mind.

"It is pointless to hide, miko, when I know that you are there."

Crimson orbs scorched her with his intense stare, and Kagome swallowed as she hesitantly stepped away from her hiding place. There were several feet between them, but she could see everything. He didn't even try to hide his erection or wipe his hand covered in his essence but rest it on a knee.

"Ah...I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru..." Kagome blushed, forcing herself to look away. She was caught and she knew it. But what was he going to do?

He would have every right to be angry at her ogling him and invading his privacy.

"You enjoyed it."

Whipping her head back around, she turned wide eyes to his face, mouth open as words failed her.

His nostrils flared. "I can smell your arousal, miko," he all but purred.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, she sputtered. This conversation was not going how she had imagined it. How was she to react? What was he getting at?

Luckily temper came to save her. Defensively she said, "I'm not the one who's being an exhibitionist! That's something you're supposed to do in private."

"It was private until you came along."

Anger dissipated as her eyes continued to devour him where he sat, she said firmly, mostly to herself than as a comment meant for him, "I'm leaving."

But she didn't turn around and walk away. She was rooted to the spot.

Even so, he rumbled, "This Sesshomaru burns."

Watching him, Kagome could deny his claim, his face flushed but not with embarrassment.

Not wanting her to think he made a habit of stroking himself for any to stumble upon him, though why he bothered he didn't know, he reveled, "A potion's side effects."

Appalled, Kagome stepped closer. "Someone poisoned you?"

He sneered. "Poison has no effects on this Sesshomaru."

Huffing, Kagome rested her hands on her hips, her eyes firmly on his heated, crimson stare. "Then what's wrong?"

"Magic." Then he groaned so miserably that Kagome instinctively went to him, her aroused body momentarily forgotten.

Resting on her knees before him, she leaned towards him, placing a hand on his forehead. He was hot, burning up. He made a small noise in the back of his throat at her touch. She would have snatched her hand back, worried that she might've somehow hurt him, but he caught her hand.

She almost choked on her breath again when she felt his seed, slick and still warm as he clasped her hand.

Watching him with rapt attention, breath suspended, body clenching anew, he moved her hand down and placed it open palmed on his chest over his heart.

Her hand moving with his heavy breathing, feeling how fast and hard his heart pounded, Kagome felt herself sway towards him.

Silently, he glided her hand across his sweat covered sternum, down to tightly drawn in abs, and she swallowed.

"W-what...what are you doing...?" Her voice was not her own. Too husky, too filled with need.

"Did you not wish to assist this one, miko," he breathed hotly. "Is that not why you stepped forward?"

Clearing her throat, trying to ignore the smooth muscles beneath her hand, she whispered, "Did...you need...help?"

Her mind was going blank, her entire focus on the man before her, his masculine scent invading her senses.

He moved her hand, encouraging her to wrap her much smaller palm around his member. He was larger than she had previously thought. Her hand was too small to fully wrap around him, and she gasped at the hot, smooth, yet steely texture of him.

She could feel the veins along his length rush with blood. He pulsed beneath her palm and she instinctively squeezed her hand. He groaned and she caught her breath audibly. Watching his face, she was not afraid of the blood red eyes that pursued her every expression.

"This is what I need," he whispered huskily and showed her how to touch him, how hard to squeeze, how fast to stroke.

Unsure, she tried to draw back even though her body screamed at her to get closer.

A hand at the back of her neck stopped her retreat, her eyes lifting to meet crimson pools. But then he kissed her.

Closing her eyes, she moaned into his mouth when he forced hers open, his tongue darting in, stroking along her tongue, tasting her, devouring her.

All the while, his hand continued to force hers to move along his length, enticing her further.

The kiss didn't last long. It was as if he were impatient to taste all of her. She made a small sound of denial when his lips left hers, but the sound changed to a strangled cry when he latched onto her neck, pulling on her flesh, gently nipping.

Liquid fire settled in her womb, wetting her panties, ruining them. Every draw of his mouth felt as if his mouth was circled around her clit. It was impossible to keep silent as he continued with his exploration of her neck.

Obviously she was extremely sensitive there or she would not be reacting thusly. Knowing that he was most likely leaving a mark from his attentions caused her to tighten her hold on his cock. His fierce snarl made her jump in surprise.

She would have let him go if he hadn't still had a hand covering hers. In the next second she understood that he enjoyed her unconscious action, so she did it again.

He let her hand go with a final squeeze, silently telling her not to stop before he leaned back and forced her shirt up. Upon seeing her bra, another obstacle to his goal, he forced that up too with more impatience, exposing her breasts to his gaze.

One hand on her hip, the other cupping her right breast, he feasted on the other, drawing the hardened tip into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue.

The small frantic sounds she made drew him closer to the edge.

Immersed in pleasure, she forgot to move her hand. Instead, she squeezed just under the head and he exploded.

His release surprised her, his grunts against her breast erotic as his seed shot out of his shaft, coating her skirt and belly in his essence.

She could barely think as he leaned away, releasing her swollen nipple but not before grazing it with his teeth. The action caused her to inhale sharply.

Unable to help herself, she looked down and saw the evidence of his desire, the milky white substance slowly sliding down her flesh. Sinful.

Her hand was still around his cock when she felt him again swell, harden.

Blinking in surprise, her body clenched at the possibilities. She snatched her hand back, pressing it against her breasts.

She barely realized that her chest was still bare to his view as her body screamed at her for fulfillment.

Trying to deny it, she made an effort to alleviate the lust that surrounded them. "That potion seems strong..."

He remained silent, watching her intently.

She licked her lips, unnerved by his gaze. Never before had anyone looked upon her with such blatant desire.

Then hands were in her hair, drawing her near. Sesshomaru's sharp fangs nipped at her bottom lip and she yelped, the sound filled with her need.

"I need you," he breathed against her lips before she felt his hand go under her skirt, bypassing her panties, and touching her aching and wet core.

She grabbed his wrist, a strangled noise escaping her throat. His other hand was still caught in her hair, trying to bring her closer for another scorching kiss, but she turned her head.

Frantically she said, "Stop, Sesshomaru!"

He didn't. His fingers stroked her clit eliciting a deep moan from her, but she persisted before she lost all coherent thought.

"You don't want me. It's the potion! Please, I don't want you to come to me like this."

She realized in that instant how much she loved him. She had loved him from afar without even realizing it. She loved him still. Though her body ached with sexual tension, her heart rebelled at a loveless union.

She wanted a mutual joining, not Sesshomaru's forced cooperation because he had been drugged.

She felt him still, but he did not remove his hand, a hand that was soaked from her fluids. She could feel it. Before embarrassment could settle in, he drew his upper body back, his hands still on her.

Looking into his blood red gaze, she admitted quietly, "I like you...a lot."

Then the strangest thing happened. His eyes reverted back to their golden hue, his jagged stripes, returning to normal. He was still aroused, there was no denying that, but he was lucid, the grips of the potion seemingly nonexistent.

"Nothing can force this Sesshomaru, not the witch's potion, nothing. I want you, Kagome."

Eyes widening in shock, she then licked her lips unconsciously, yearning to hear words of commitment and so much more, but she couldn't say it. Couldn't ask.

Then he was leaning towards her again, chastely kissed her lips and whispered, "I have always watched you, yearned for you. Don't turn me away, Kagome."

Again he said her name in that husky, seductive way of his. She tingled. She ached, needed. She nodded her head. And his fingers moved, one long digit sliding between her folds, sinking deep inside her sheath.

Her hands went to his shoulders, her back arching as she moved into his hand, riding his finger.

Sesshomaru's mouth ate at hers, devouring her small moans and cries.

He circled his thumb across her clit and she fell against his chest, her thighs tensing, her stomach quivering as he forced her closer and closer to orgasm. Then he added another finger, her inner walls gripping them tightly.

Wrenching his mouth away, he growled. "Tell me you don't want this, that you don't want me and I will stop, this I swear."

Sesshomaru wanted to hear her say it, needed to hear her claim her need for him.

On the verge of exploding she gasped out, "Don't stop!"

She'd kill him if he stopped. She was so close, so...close...

Opening her mouth on a silent scream, her world came undone as her womb clenched, everything in her tensed as pleasure she had never felt before wracked over her, through her.

She convulsed against Sesshomaru, her womb clenching around his thrusting fingers and continued even as he pulled out. Ripping her panties, crossing his legs, he settled her on his lap, over his erection. He sank balls deep even as she continued to writhe in ecstacy before him.

She was a tight fit. Her orgasm forcing him to thrust hard into her to seat himself, and the scent of her innocence was undeniable. To make sure she felt no pain, he leaned forward and suckled on her right nipple, hands on her back to arch her breasts towards his hungry mouth even as he began a slow tempo inside her clasping depths.

He came quickly, unable to hold back as his seed shot up inside her.

Kagome had come back to earth, feeling painfully stretched, but she also felt pleasure, Sesshomaru's mouth at her nipple made sure of that. Then he went stiff, groaning with his mouth full of her flesh as he came.

They were face to face, so intimately close that her heart constricted with longing, and she tightened her legs around the small of his back, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck, holding him close until he relaxed beneath her.

She nuzzled into his neck, thinking that he was finally spent, but when she shifted her hips to sit more comfortably on his lap, she felt that he was still hard, still inside her taking up so much space she wasn't sure where she left off and he began.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her only answer was a beastly moan, his hands moving to her hips and forcing her to move over his straining member.

Finding his rhythm easily, she moved her hips up and down his length, feeling how he stretched her, caressed sensitive tissue.

He was a tight fit, but the pleasure of his deep strokes made the slight discomfort meaningless. For long minutes she was unaware of, they danced to the same tune, their harsh breathing echoing in their ears, hearts pounding as one as they raced for fulfillment.

Kagome's bare breasts rubbed against his wide, muscled chest, stimulating her nipples as their combined sweat made the glide of their skin smooth and easy.

Sesshomaru felt his balls draw up tight, his lower spine stiffening as another release became imminent. Not wanting to leave her behind, he reached down and pinched her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger, letting his hard thrusts simulate her engorged flesh by moving his hand along with his movements.

When she came, biting his shoulder to stifle her cries against him, he came also with a howl, his seed shooting high inside her womb, coating her inner walls with his essence even as he felt her drench his cock with her liquid heat.

It wasn't enough.

Growling in painful longing, he lunged forward, taking her to the ground. Disengaging from her hot, wet sex, he turned her on her right side, pushed up her skirt to bare her leaking pussy. He straddled her right thigh, lifted the left one high against his chest and over his shoulder before he sank deep inside her once more.

They both groaned at his entrance.

For hours he had her, forcing her tired body to come repeatedly as he did, until finally, the night dark around them, he let her sleep. He was still embedded deep inside her as he cuddled her back close to his chest, her rump nestled into his groin. She was already asleep when he placed a tender kiss on her shoulder before he settled down behind her, spent, but alert.

Twice more that night he woke her with heated kisses and intimate caresses, forcing abused flesh to take him, but never hurting her, never that. Always he waited for her cries of rapture before giving in to his own. She was special. He would never use her for his own pleasure, but give himself in return.

The next morning, Kagome woke to the sun in her face and an aching body. She smiled when she remembered how she came about these new pains when she felt lips at her temple.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured sleepily.

Turning around so she could face him, familiar golden hues met her seeking gaze.

"Stay with me."

Blinking in surprise, a beautiful smile stretched across her face at his demand.

"Yes."

She sealed her promise with an all consuming kiss.


End file.
